For One Night Only
by foxster06
Summary: Edward and Bella used to be lovers five years ago with alot of secrets and lies between them. They meet up one night at a club. Will there encounter be for One night or could they build a new relationship without any secrets or lies. AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers and I don't own CSI either. I tried tidying it up a bit and have decided to turn it into a story so this is now the first chapter.**

For One Night Only

Edward was Bella's boss when she worked with the CSI team in Las Vegas and they had a two year loveaffair which would be frowned upon so they kept it a secret, which was what their whole personal relationship was all about, secrets and lies. Then she told him she loved him and he started to build an invisible brick wall between them and while he went and played Professor for eight weeks she transferred to New York rather than facing him and getting some answers about their relationship and his obsession with Lady T but she ran away instead. Five years later on a night out with her friends what happens when she meets up with him again?

* * *

We had just finished our meal and drinking the last dreggs of wine but I knew I should have left the rest as I was tipsy and I started talking about him and I hated speaking about him to anyone it was still too raw and the hole in my chest just gappedthat bit wider when I think or talk about him, but here I was boring Angela and Jessica with how wonderful he was even though a he was my boss and a lot older than me and broke my heart into a thousand pieces when I tried to give it to him. I still don't know why he became so distant and cold.

"So was he good in bed?" Jessica asked with a giggle.

"In the bed, on the dining room table, in the car, on his desk which was a bit awkward because his disk is always so untidy but he was an amazing lover." I sighed sadly.

"You did it on his desk at work?" Angela gaped at me.

"It was very early on in our relationship and we had an argument and we were both angry."

"Wow angry sex." Jessica said in awe.

"Yes that was definitely one of the best times." I said sadly as I tried my hardest not to let the memories invade my head because then I would just start wallowing in self pity.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked gently squeezing my bare shoulder.

"Yeah let's go clubbing." I said getting off my chair and readjusting my dress. I could not believe that Alice had forced me to wear a midnight blue dress with no straps that barely covered my boobs and only just covered tomorrows washing. I was constantly pulling it up or pulling it down. And the killer sling back silver sandals where the heels were that high I was getting altitude sickness.

"Your dress is a beautiful colour." Jessica said, "And those shoes make you look so tall."

"Thanks," I said, "my friend Alice picked it for me."

"I love how curly your hair looks." Angela said as she put her hand under my hair and bounced it in her hand.

"Alice dressed me tonight." I sighed thinking how sad I actually sound. I mean what thirty year old needs someone else to dress them. I shook my head in disgust at myself.

"Well she did a great job you look fantastic." Angela smiled, "in fact you look damned hot."

"I think that's the look she was hoping for." I laughed at the thought, "she's desperate for me to meet a man."

"Looking like that I am sure you will meet plenty tonight." Angela teased.

"God I hope not." I muttered and they laughed as we walked out the doors.

We decided to walk it to the club as we didn't have far to go and it was a warm evening for early October. Luckily when we got there the queue was still small and we didn't have to wait long before we got in.

We had a couple of drinks at the bar and then danced for a while. Angela was right I spent the best part of the evening fending off the wolves. I just wanted to be left alone to have a good time and not have men fawning over me they were all gross.

We had been dancing for a while when we decided to go back to the bar and spent the next half hour waiting for drinks. Ben and Mike turned up at this point to meet up with their wives. Angela and Ben were so in love and I felt a pang of jealousy as they greeted each other with a kiss and a hug whispering to each other lovingly. Jessica and Mike were a different story. Jessica was sweet but annoying; Mike was just a slime ball. While he hugged Jessica he winked and licked his lips at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned away.

I got myself another drink and downed it quickly only half listening to the conversations between the two couples. I kept scanning the crowds to see if I could find Alice but it was too dark and without my glasses on I could not really see a thing anymore, but I hate contact lenses.

After two more glasses of Jack and Coke I realised I needed to go because it was getting late and we had an important early meeting and also if I did not go soon I would have to punch Mike in the face if he touched my knee once more or even winked at me.

I made my excuses kissed both Jessica and Angela on the cheek, then shook hands with Ben giving him a genuine smile and a quick peck on the cheek but then grimaced when I shook Mikes slimy hand then bade them all goodnight with a quick wave as I turned to walk away.

I was just walking towards the exit when it stopped me dead in my tracks someone banged into me and cursed at me but I was not listening. I closed my eyes and sniffed. The smell over took my senses and I let it wash over my body it was him it had to be no one else smelt like this, all musky and clean. I opened my eyes and looked around but I could not see him.

_That's it I am quitting drinking it's sending me mad_. I thought to myself as I took two steps forward and stopped. Adreneline was pulsing through my blood making me hyper aware of what was going on around me and i felt suddenly very anxious about something but I could not quite put my finger on what the problem was.

Then I felt his presence behind me and my heart rate went up as I felt his breath fanning my hair I knew it was him because of the goose bumps and how suddenly my whole body came to life.

"Not leaving already are you Isabella." He whispered in my ear his velvety voice making me weak at the knees.

I whimpered in response and closed my eyes trying to fight the urge to push my ear closer to his mouth so he could bite it.

His palms were suddenly on my elbows slowly sliding down towards my hands as he whispered, "You look amazing."

I whimpered again and leaned back into his body just wanting to feel his body against mine once more.

"Come dance with me." He whispered as he pushed me forward towards the dance floor.

"But you don't dance." I managed to stutter shocked at what he had just suggested he never used to dance unless forced to.

"I'm making an exception." He whispered as we walked onto the dance floor.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and I started to turn towards him. I was so desperate to see his face, his beautiful vibrant green eyes.

"No don't turn around." He whispered again, "I want to feel your back against me."

So he held me close my back pressed against his chest and he whispered, "Put your arms around my neck."

"What about my dress." I asked self consciously.

"Your dress will not be your concern." He whispered in my ear, "Now dance."

I turned to face confusion on my face, who is this man who smells like Edward, who looks like Edward but definitely does not act like Edward, but who ever he was he was definately turning me on.

"I said dance." He demanded as he grindedhis pelvis against my ass. I whimpered in repsonse which in turn caused him to chuckle against my ear then he whispered, "So beautiful."

He placed his palms on my hips and started moving our bodies in time to the music and every so often he would grind his pelvis into my ass and on each gyration I could feel him getting harder. I was totally confused I always expected him to be angry with me the next time he saw me not dancing suggestively with me.

My whole body was aware of this man and what he could do to me my nipples were erect and I knew for a fact that my body was more than ready for some bedroom action but was I.

"Do you live far from here or should we go to my hotel?" He whispered.

I swallowed hard my breathing was suddenly erratic. _This is a dream. This is not really happening._ I kept saying to myself.

"Ok my hotel." He said irritation in his voice as he pulled away from me and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Do you need to say goodbye to anyone?" I asked wondering for the first time what he was doing in New York.

He did not answer me he just dragged me out on the street flagged a taxi and literally threw me into it.

I was just righting myself as he got in and told the driver where to go. I looked up at him and was about to say something when he launched at me and his mouth devoured mine his tongue going straight for the kill. I melted into his arms and put my arms around his pulling him tighter to me and decided to explore with my own tongue. He moaned into my mouth as the tip of my tongue brushed the top of his mouth. He tasted of mint, garlic and whiskey.

"Where here." The taxi driver interrupted us.

I got out while Edward paid the driver and I waited on the curb outside the hotel. He got out the car and his eyes instantly found mine as he strode towards me.

This was the first real glimpse I had of him in the light. He looked older more like his age of forty five. He looked tired his eyes had dark circles under them, his eyes which were always a vibrant green looked so dull it almost broke my heart. His hair which was always messy always looked like autumn leaves, it was a mixture of red, brown a little blond but now there was a lot of grey in there two it made him look more distinguished.

Before I could take in the rest of his appearance he pulled me to him and whispered, "You are so god damned beautiful." Then he kissed me before I had the chance to respond.

The journey from the lobby to the lift was a blur because his mouth never left mine and the minute the lift door closed he pinned me against the back wall and was basically humping me with clothes on. By the time the lift pinged to let us out we were both breathing heavily and I was on the verge of an orgasm.

He dragged me willingly out of the lift and towards his room, our eyes never leaving each others. He quickly opened the door, switched the light on and then pushed me through it first banging the door with his foot as he then pulled me to him.

"This time will be over quick." He said an apology in his voice as he undid his trousers and freed his very erect cock.

I started to take my shoes off but he stopped me and pushed me against the door, "Wrap your legs around me and hold on tight." He ground out as he literally ripped my panties off.

He was inside me so quickly I did not have time to think about anything but the sudden feel of him deep inside of me I groaned loudly as he started pumping away fast and hard every time he thrusted into me I banged against the door but I was beyond caring as I could feel the heat spreading from deep inside me and with the next thrust I came undone against him. As I bit his neck he shouted my name as he released inside of me then I swear he mumbled something against my shoulder which sounded like I hope I'm better than him, but it did not make sense to me so I must have misheard.

Rather than putting me down on my feet he threw me on the bed laughing as he did it before rushing to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He came back with some tissues for me.

He quickly took his trousers off and got down on the bed beside me. He lay up leaning on his elbow facing me gently stroking my bare shoulder with his finger tips. I closed my eyes and let the feel of his touch take over my body. I felt the bed move slightly and then I felt his lips against my bare shoulder.

"Are you ready for round two?" He whispered against my shoulder.

"Are you?" I opened my eyes and quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"I am always ready for you." He said then bit my shoulder playfully.

Before I had chance to move he had already unzipped my dress and was shocked to find I did not have a bra on. "You brazen hussy." He teased as he pulled the dress over my head. I suddenly felt self conscious about being naked which was ridiculous because he had seen me naked so many times before.

"You've lost a lot of weight." He accused.

"I eat." I said defensively.

"When once a month?" He asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

Instead of answering him back I launched at him and kissed him hard hoping to get back on track. He moaned into my mouth and suddenly I was underneath him.

"There's so much that I want to do to you but I just need to be inside you again." he said softly anguish in his voice.

"So stop talking and just do it." I teased wanting to rid him of the sudden frown on his face.

We made love twice more that night the third time was the best because we reacquainted ourselves with each others bodies and by the time it was over it was nearly four o'clock.

Edward pulled me tight against his naked body kissed my head and whispered, "Don't leave spend the night."

"I have work tomorrow." I looked at his face and he looked so sad, "Ok I will stay."

He pulled me against him and he was soon asleep leaving me awake just staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell to do now. There were no declarations of love no indication of this happening again and no questions asked about why I walked away. Did he care? Was he still seeing Lady T? Did he think about me at all?

All these questions I wanted answers to but I knew I had to leave before he woke up because he would most probably have questions of his own for me. I waited another half hour before I got out of bed and collected my clothes, quickly getting dressed but leaving my shoes off until I got out of the room. I opened the door as quietly as possible and shut it just as quietly. I leaned against the door to put my shoes on then moved forward without looking where I was going.

I nearly knocked a man flying he made a strange sound as I hit his chest I murmured sorry but never really looked up to make eye contact and rushed to the elevator.

When I finally got to the lobby I let out the breath I did not realise I was holding. The staff of the hotel all looked at me in disgust as I looked down at the ground as I walked out the hotel feeling very ashamed of myself. Luckily there was a taxi and I was home very quickly.

I had a shower and got dressed ready for work wearing black jeans and black long sleeved t-shirt. When I looked in the mirror to quickly brush my hair I notice a very angry looking mark on my neck. I had to laugh at the shock I felt that he had actually given me a love bite but it was too late to change into a roll neck to cover it. I was most probably going to be late anyway as I stepped out of my front door I nearly tripped over a rectangular box which suddenly filled me with dread. I had already received three similar packages all with notes along the lines of you will be mine, we will be together forever. I opened this one with the same dread this one was slightly different it was still a red rose but it had razor sharp barbed wire wrapped around it and the note said "You are mine I do not share."

I picked the box up and tied it to my motorcycle to let Jim in the labs check it for any evidence of who sent it because they were now really freaking me out. Jim kept suggesting to tell Pete but he would get all protective about this which is not what I want at all.

The traffic was horrendous and I ended up being a good forty minutes late and the worse thing was that the meeting was well on the way and I had missed most of it shit!

Once I got to the offices I grabbed a quick coffee and donut and walked into the room when opening the door I nearly killed one of my colleagues in the process. I kept my head down as I moved in front of a couple of guys standing at the back of the room. Who muttered a greeting to me and then I turned to the front.

"Thank you for your presence Miss Swan." My boss Pete smirked at me as I looked at him, "I have no need to introduce these two gentlemen to you do I."

I turned to the left and the colour left my face as my coffee cup fell to the floor.

"Hello Isabella fancy seeing you here." Edward smiled at me as I faced him his eyes almost looked there vibrant green but there was something else there too but I could not quite pub my finger on it.

"Hello Edward, Emmett." I muttered and then looked down.

"Did you get married?" Emmett asked, "I thought your name was Dwyer."

_Always lies. _I thought to myself as I looked down at the ground wondering if I would ever be able to tell the truth about who I really am.

* * *

**This was a one shot but is now going to be a multi chapter story. **

**If anyone reads this and they are a Beta as you can tell I am desperate for one. **

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. I just wanted to put them together and see what the finished product looks like.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

For One Night Only – Chapter 2

With Emmett's smiling face and Edward's angry glare both looking directly at me expecting some kind of answer to why my surname had changed. I put my head down to the ground to avoid their expectant gazers, then put my proverbial tail between my legs and scarped from the room as quickly as my legs would take me, not really taking any notice of who I bashed into in my desperate need for escape. The laughter and cheering of my colleagues followed me all the way down the hall to the ladies bathroom. Once I reached the door I opened it with such force it banged against the wall making me jump in the process.

Without pausing I rushed to the sink gripping the rim so tight in my hands that my knuckles turned white, I was finding it difficult to breathe as if all the air was being taken out of the bathroom.

_Inhale, exhale. _I chanted to myself trying to calm my breathing before I had a full scale panic attach, which I could feel coming. The heat in the bathroom was becoming unbearable, when did it get so hot? I leaned my head in between my hands on the sink the porcelain feeling cool against my very warm skin. I closed my eyes tightly as my breathing slowly became more controlled and continued my inhale, exhale mantra. I would do anything to stop me thinking about last night and how stupid I was.

Once I was calm enough I pushed myself upright and was instantly hit by reflection in the bathroom mirror. I gasped in horror, my hair looked like it should be horse food (haystack look!), my big brown eyes were bloodshot, red rimmed and puffy and my cheeks were tear stained. My lips were swollen and slightly sore and then there was the big angry love bite on my neck.

My finger tips gingerly touched my swollen lips as memories of last night would not be held back any longer. His mouth felt so hot and slick as it glided over mine his slight stubble adding to the tingle factor which even just thinking about it made my toes curl. His body fit perfectly against mine as we made love until the early hours of this morning. I wonder how many times he told me I was beautiful last night. I could feel my lips curve unwillingly into a smile. _Stupid Bella!_ I thought to myself as I angrily splashed cold water over my face to freshen myself up a little and to get my mind off him. No good would come of last night it was a mistake and will not happen again.

_You know you want it to happen again. _My heart was saying to my head, but my head really did not want to listen or was it my head telling my heart. Oh boy I'm ready for the Psychiatric ward already.

I dried my face with a paper towel checked my appearance and quickly made my exit, rushing to the ladies changing room where I had to get ready for court.

I quickly dressed in a blue double breasted skirt suit; luckily I had a high necked blouse which covered my love bite. I quickly put my hair in a loose bun and put my kitten heels on. I needed to grab the case notes for court from my desk before I meet Laurent.

_Oh great Laurent. _I huffed to myself as I picked the folders I would need from my desk. I rushed out of the room without looking where I was going and bashed into something big and solid, knocking me off my feet.

"Oh shit, Bella are you Ok?" Emmett's unmistakable voice boomed in my ear as he helped me up off the floor with one hand.

"I'm fine." I mutter to myself as I straightened my skirt unable to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you like a little pasty?"

"I just need something to eat." I muttered again.

"Do you ever eat anymore?" Edward's annoyed voice asked from behind me. I spun my head around to look him in his eyes and he definitely looked angry.

"I didn't have time for breakfast this morning." I said a little too defensively.

"You should always have time to eat." Edward's patronizing tone was started too great on my nerves.

"Well maybe if someone had let me go home I would have had time to eat." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ooh, Bella has a boyfriend." Emmett teased me followed by a little laugh which quickly died as he looked me in the face.

"What are you six?" I snarled at him, I wasn't really angry at him but I just needed to lash out at someone and he was it.

"Sorry." Emmett looked instantly hurt and I suddenly felt immensely guilty but I swallow my pride and try to ignore the feelings I am suddenly feeling as I bent to pick up my scattered papers unwilling to look at either one of them because I knew if I did I would just burst into tears.

As I am picked up the last few papers up a hand appeared in front of my face holding the last few stray papers, without looking I knew whose hand it was even before he spoke, "You missed these few." I heard the sudden smile in his voice.

"Thanks." I mutter snatched them like an ungrateful child then to make matters worse before I have a chance to help myself up he put his arm around my waste and pulled me up on my feet. We are suddenly face to chest and unwillingly my face tipped up to look him in the eyes, I wanted to spit in his face, I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull his delicious mouth to mine and kiss him senseless. I want to tell him I still loved him! Fuck!

I pulled out of his loose embrace a little harsher than I really need to, then I turned on my heels almost running towards the lift getting as far away from him as possible. I punched the button repeatedly always aware that his eyes were still on me. Finally the lift doors opened and I got in turned to face the direction I had just come from my heart almost stopped at the sight before me. Edward was still stood rooted to the spot where we had been the expression on his face looked so sad and lost it almost broke my heart all over again. As the lift door shuts I wonder what the sad look on Edwards face meant and I had to swallow hard a few times to keep the tears at bay.

Did he care about me? Did last night mean something to him? Would he want a repeat performance? Was he still seeing Lady T? All these questions I wanted answers too but would I like any of the answers.

As the lift pinged open at the garage Laurent was stood waiting by his truck. I looked at him almost like it was the first time, he was a very handsome man with dark skin, his eyes were dark and his hair was long and dark. When he spoke it was his French accent that really set off his attractiveness. I mean who isn't a sucker for an accent. But he knows it and he uses it to his full advantage. When I first started at the New York branch he tried a few times to get me to go out with him but I always politely declined until he called me gay then I just ignored him after that.

As I approached his truck he smiled seductively at me and opened the door for me. As he went around the over side and got in I looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, "Ok spill it!"

"You're not gay." He replied.

"I know." I gave a short shocked laugh.

"But you were sleeping with your boss." He stated.

I just gaped at him wondering if it showed all over my face. Oh Hell!

"Don't panic." He laughed as he reached his hand out to my knee reassuringly, "I know these things."

"Great." I muttered as we pulled into the busy streets of New York.

"You love him?"

"I used to." I sighed in total surrender.

"No you still do." He stated as he wound his way through the busy traffic, "He loves you also."

"I don't think so." I replied with a sad laugh, "I told him I loved him and he turned cold."

"Are you sure?" He asked confusion obvious on his face.

"Sorry Sherlock your wrong this time." I patted his knee to comfort him.

"No it's there." He stated almost in bewilderment.

"Trust me he has no feelings for me." I replied.

"Then why did he brand you?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"How did… What do…?" I stuttered then crossed my arms over my chest like a petulant child, as he pulled up at a parking meter near the court house.

"Isabella, my dear I am French, I know everything there is to know about love and sex." He laughed as we get out of the truck.

"Well you no nothing about this." I muttered and made our way into the courthouse.

We are stuck in one of the court rooms listening to everyone else give evidence and such, the guy was so guilty, the evidence, the witnesses all point to him but still he pleads his innocents, before we got chance to bring forth our statements and evidence some idiot let off a smoke bomb outside in the corridor. How the hell with all the security at a court house can someone get in with a smoke bomb, but it gets better or worse. There were gunshots then and everyone was told to stay in their seats and stay calm. Yeah right.

People around us started panicking that a maniac was going to come and shoot us all. One woman was screaming hysterically and suddenly I wished someone would just slap her hard to shut her up. Before I can get really annoyed my cell starts ringing. I looked at caller I.D. and it was Peter.

"Hey what's up?" I asked in a quite voice.

"Are you Ok?" Edward's voice replied the worry was evident in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Bella." He warned.

"I'm fine." I replied looking at Laurent, wondering if there was some truth in his words, "Just slightly annoyed."

"Just stay safe." Edward said in a really softly, "Don't do anything stupid."

"What am I going to do?" I laughed at the thought of trying to be a hero, with my two left feet.

"You are a danger magnet." He muttered.

"Look I'm going to have to go." I said then shut my phone on him without giving any further explanations. Laurent stared at me a smug look on his face.

"What's your problem?" I asked irritated.

"Who was that?" He asked and I swear he looked even smugger.

"It was nobody." I replied really unwilling to tell him the truth.

"Was it your Boss Lover?" He asked the laughter evident in his voice and in his eyes.

"You're wrong about him!" I snapped at him, "He doesn't love me."

"So it was him." He laughed out right now.

"Go. To. Hell." I spoke slowly enunciating every word and meaning every word which just made him laugh harder.

A few minutes later we are told that we are safe to go and court would resume on Monday. I sigh knowing that this guy would now most probably get off Scott free from this particular crime. Laurent put his arm around me and gave me a quick squeeze, "He may not get away with it."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked him in astonishment.

"I know what you are like." He gave me a little shrug, "What are you doing know?"

"I think I will have the rest of the day off go to the gym then have an early night." I replied suddenly determined, I hadn't been for a while because I was avoiding someone.

"But it's Friday night." He sounded slightly disgusted.

"I would sooner have a good book than a night out."

"You are getting old before your time Swan." He laughed.

"Would you let Peter know?" I asked him as we reach the pavement outside the court house.

"I will," He looked at me strangely, "Which gym do you go to?"

"Why are you planning on joining me for a work out?" I teased.

"It would not be for gym workout if I joined you." He replies seductively then laughs as I go bright red.

"You get worse." I slapped him on the arm, "I'm a member at Equinox."

"So which one will you go to?" He asked.

"I usually go to the one on Broadway." I replied.

"I'll drop you off on my way back." He said sweetly with a matching sickly smile.

"Ok what are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Me? Not a thing." He replied almost too innocently.

"I don't believe you." I laughed as we make our way back to his truck.

We drove to the gym in silence and when he pulled up he gave me a quick wave as I got out of the car and whoosh he was gone lost in the stream of traffic. _What's his rush? _I think to myself as I made my way into the gym.

I hated places like this on principle. They always cost way too much you hardly use them, then when you do use them you always feel insignificant especially when your jogging/cycling next to a blond bimbo who is so skinny you wonder why she's there anyway. You are sweating like you've just had a shower and she's there complaining that she's broke a nail not sweat.

Also what they wear, me I go in short leggings, white t-shirt and trainers which I have had for the last ten years. But these Barbies' are all in the latest gear some of them may as well just come in their birthday suits how much they show, and they are always more interested in flirting with the Fitness Instructors than doing a work out of any kind.

After I had changed into my workout gear I did a few warm ups in the ladies changing rooms to loosen myself up and then made my way towards the main gym where most of the equipment was and decided to do a few exercises with the different weight machines. For some reason I find this bit of the gym boring and I love the cardio vascular exercise much more fun.

I made my way to the rowing machines first and tried a three minute exercise on one, but my mind was starting to wander to more unpleasant things which I was trying to suppress from my mind but with out much success, after about a minute my rhythm was all off and I could not get the momentum back, so I gave it up as a bad job.

I stood next to the rowing machines trying to get my breath back and some focus before I had ago on the next machine. I looked up and had to try and suppress a groan, Felix one of the Fitness Instructors the reason I had not been to the gym for a while, because he was my recent hook up. Who was also making a beeline towards me.

I gulped as his big bulky frame came closer and his dark expressive eyes looked happy to see me, don't get me wrong he is a very handsome man with his thick set frame, his sparkly blue eyes and dark features he's what most women who come here would die for but unfortunately not me. He just wasn't my type.

"Hey, Bella." He said as he tried to sound casual, "Long time no see."

"How are you Felix?" I asked with a smile trying to be polite.

"I am so much better for seeing you, beautiful." He smiled even brighter.

"Oh that's nice." I gulp trying to fight down the guilt I suddenly felt.

"I haven't heard from you for a while." He almost sounded accusing.

"I've been very busy with work you know." I replied with a very feeble explanation.

"Yeah I saw Alice and she mentioned how busy you have been." He replied his hand reaching out and stroking my arm, I flinch.

"Yeah that's me busy bee." I suddenly hated myself for being such a cow but I really don't fancy him.

"Maybe next time you're free we can go to the cinema?" He asked hopefully.

"That sounds good." I replied knowing I have no intention of ever following through on the promise.

"You've got my number still haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah it's stored in my phone." I reply knowing full well it's been deleted since our last date ended and I knew I did not want to see him again.

"Ok have fun tonight and I look forward to our next date." He said leaning towards me for a kiss, I turn my face and he kissed my cheek. I walked off with a quick wave of my hand and didn't look back.

I made my way to the running machines. I chose one near the window so I could look out to the sudden darkening night and the traffic as it whizzed by the window. I set the machine up and got on the treadmill; I started it slowly and pressed play on my ipod, as I started at a slow pace.

I hadn't even noticed which album was next but when Joni Bon Jovi, started with Living on a prayer I knew I was heading for trouble.

As I began to pick up speed my thoughts were no longer on my running, or my surroundings they were no totally focused on one topic, the one I wanted to avoid at all costs Edward Masen, my ex boss, my ex everything. I really wanted to hate him but I knew that was never going to happen as my heart started beating faster just thinking about his name even after five years.

When we first got together I thought everything would eventually turn out wonderful and like any fairytale I honestly thought we would live happily ever after. Yeah right! He kept me hidden from everyone almost like he was ashamed of me. In the two years we were together we never went out on dates, but at the same time it wasn't just about the sex either. No we did have dates but they were home dates, if he offered me a meal it would be at his house, if we watched a movie it would be at his house. We never even walked the dog together in case he saw somebody from work. What hurt the most though was when his family came to visit; I was pushed to the side as if I was nothing to him at all. Then I found out that he dated while his family came to town. I felt such a fool but he smoothed things over saying it was just for appearances and to keep his family off his back about him settling down, that's also when I found out the lady he took on these dates was Lady T or Tanya as Edward likes to call her. I wondered angrily if he was still seeing her and now was the shoe on the other foot. Was I now the other woman?

I wondered how many women he had been with since me, did he date or was he still with Tanya? I tried dating Alice, Charlotte and Angela all tried to set me up with men they thought were perfectly nice, mostly good looking, usually good sense of humour but they all lacked the one quality I wish I could live without but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. None of these guys were Edward Masen. I tried to forget him I really did, I actually managed five dates with one guy and I even managed to kiss him once but that was the final nail in the coffin for that guy.

I could never seem to get to the kissing stage with a guy, it's the main reason I eventually gave up even trying to date. The date would go really well you found out you had loads in common then suddenly your outside your apartment building and you say your final good nights then his face is coming at you like a kamikaze pilot going straight for your face. You turn quickly and he plants a wet sloppy one on your cheek. Your polite say thank you for a lovely evening when all you want to do is wipe your wet face with the sleeve of your jacket. Then you run in doors so fast that they are left eating your dust. So after Felix I decided no more, then he came waltzing back into my life for one night only, I swear it won't happen again. But what is he doing in New York anyway and why was he at work today. On Monday I will ask Peter about it or maybe I will ring him tonight.

I suddenly lose my footing on the treadmill and fall off the end with a little thud, which quickly brings me back to reality as Felix and two other fitness instructors come rushing to my rescue. I pick myself up quickly as they gather around me.

"Are you Ok?" Felix asked as he reached for my arm.

"I'm fine just a dumb spillage." I replied feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"That was quite a fall." He said as he guides me to a bench near the treadmill machines.

"I just feel a little sore." I said rubbing my hip where I landed.

"Are you sure you are Ok?" He asked again making me look at him.

"I'm fine." I replied, "I am going to go now."

"Ok," He replied with a sad smile and I notice he's staring at my neck.

"Thanks Felix." I smile and start to walk away.

He grabs my arm a little tightly and turned me to face him, "You won't ring will you?"

"I'm sorry." I replied thinking how much I hate Edward at this moment in time.

"No it's fine." He smiled sadly, "I hope he's good to you."

I snort as I walk away heading back to the changing rooms; I suddenly get a really eerie feeling and the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end someone is staring at me I can feel it and it was freaking me out. I picked up speed to the dressing room.

Even though I had not been here for a while luckily I had a pair of jeans and spare t-shirt in my locker so after my shower I dressed in them shoved my other clothes in a bag and put my trainers on. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my suit jacket.

When I walked through the reception Felix was there, I plastered a smile on my face and said a friendly goodbye. I stepped outside in the cold air pulled the collar of my jacket to hide my face from the cold as much as possible. I heard the door open and close behind me but I did not look around.

"Bella." A voice said from behind me I spun around to face him and before I had a chance to say a word he pushed me against the wall, his arms holding me in a vice like grip as his mouth slamming against mine in a hungry possessive kiss then he murmured against my mouth, "Your mine I will not share you again."

**Authors note: I had been hoping to get this posted on Friday but I have had a few problems and I had to retype the whole chapter again. Hope you enjoyed this second chapter and I promise I will try and make them a little longer. I want to try and keep this all in Bella's point of view but if you want to know Edward's thoughts at any point you will have to let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be done by midweek but we will see. Thank you for reading and please review, as it helps me know whether I am telling this story right or what I am doing wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. I just wanted to put them together and see what the finished product looks like.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

For One Night Only – Chapter 3

As his mouth glided over mine his tongue demanding entry, I opened willingly with a sigh tilting my head slightly to deepen the kiss as Edwards hands glided slowly down my back until the cupped my ass then pulled me closer. He slowly tore his mouth away from mine both of us panting from the intensity of the kiss, he lowered his mouth towards my neck where in my Edward drugged haze I lent my head back to give him access.

As his lips caressed my neck and his teeth gently scraped my skin sending shock waves of desire all the way through my body. I suddenly realised this wasn't one of my dreams this was really happening and did I really want a repeat of last night, was I strong enough to repeat last night? I knew despite everything including the way he treated me in the past that I still loved him but did I really want to get in any deeper with him now? Then suddenly his words started ring in my head "_I will not share you again."_ What the hell was that about? No this is not what I want!

I put the palms of my hands on his chest and pushed, he staggered back slightly his eyes unfocused looked at me, "Bella?" His was voice husky and lustful.

"Please stop this!" I shout.

His eyes suddenly focused and full of confusion stare at me intently.

"I want you." He said his voice still had that husky edge to it making me suddenly making me want to attach his mouth and forget that I don't want him.

"Well the feelings not mutual." I replied crossing my arms over my chest protectively hoping to god I sound more convincing than I feel.

"I don't believe you." He replied narrowing his eyes challenging me to deny him.

"So what you can turn me on and make me want you." I said sticking my chin up at him in defiance, "but I don't want to act on it."

"Of course you do." He said a cocky smirk appeared on his face as he started to lean towards me.

"When do you go back?" I asked hoping to throw him off completely.

"Tomorrow night." He replied still moving closer, "What's that to do with anything?"

"So we have tonight then that's it?" I asked unable to keep the bitter sting out of my voice.

"No it wouldn't be like that." He sounded hurt, "we could try again."

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Was it so bad before?" He asked the sudden hurt in his voice confused me.

"I was nothing to you!" I said in anguish unable to stop the sudden tears escape from my eyes.

"You were everything to me." He shot back the same anguish in his voice was undeniable.

"I told you I loved you then you went and slept with another woman." I shot back.

"What about you?" He's voice suddenly full of anger.

"What about me?" I asked wondering why he was suddenly so angry.

"You say about me seeing someone else what about you?" He shouted his face full of hurt and anger.

"I was devoted to you and only you." I said in confusion, the muttered under my breath, "More fool me."

"I saw you with him." He replied, "The very day you told me you loved me I heard you telling him the same thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I never told anyone else I loved them. I could feel my anger rise as I realised he was trying to justify his own infidelity. I had the sudden urge to hit him hard.

"What trying to deny it now you've been caught out?" He taunted me.

"I am not even going to bother giving you a reply." I clench my fist ready to strike him any minute.

"Because you know I'm right." He said, "What was wrong did he refuse to leave his wife for you, so you tried to see if I would fall for your silly act?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella you don't fool me." He tutted at me, his index finger gently stroking my cheek as he carried on, "I understand you wanting to further your career and we were the best men for the job but neither of us were that stupid were we, to fall for your innocent charms when really you are a man-eater?"

Suddenly my stomach felt like ice when I realised what he meant, "You think I would use my body to further my career?" I asked him too shocked to really comprehend what he was saying.

"Have you tried it with Pete?" He sneered at me, "I bet it hurt when he chose your best friend over you. You're losing it Bella."

"What!" I shouted unwilling to believe he actually thought of me like that.

"Bella, Bella, you weren't the first." He smiled nastily, "And trust me you weren't the last either, Lauren is a lot better than you ever were."

Before I could register what I was doing I slapped him hard across the face then kneed him in the groin and shouted, "You absolute bastard, I hope you rot in hell!"

I quickly turned away from him and rushed into the evening crowds walking a long Broadway as I meandered through the throngs of people I heard him shout my name but I ignored him and just let the crowd carry me far away from the man who I hated as much as I loved him at the moment.

I don't know how or when but I somehow managed to find my way home, I let myself in closing the door with my backside then slid down until I was sitting, knees bent with my arms curling round them tightly I leaned my head on my knees and let everything go, the pain, the hurt and the anger came out in hiccuping sobs and gasping breaths unable to stop them I hugged my knees tighter and lost track of time.

Lord knows how long I sat like that I think my phone and my cell both rang a few times but I was too lost in the moment to really register what was going on and did not even bother answering them.

I finally somehow managed to make it to my couch where I participated in another fit of sobbing and crying, this became my pattern for the night, a few hours of restless sleep followed by waking with a crying fit. Would the pain in my chest ever go away or was I doomed to a life of misery and suffering by the hands of Edward Masen? I wondered briefly whether he was suffering, most probably not if he's got other women keeping him satisfied and what about Lady T was he still seeing her? God why do I care it's over whatever may have been is no more.

I think at some point I must have drifted into a deep sleep because when I next opened my eyes the bright sunlight blinded me and had to cover my head with the throw that was covering my body. I suddenly felt edgy. When did I put a blanket over myself?

I shot up quickly my heart pounding and took in my surroundings, everything seemed in place, then I looked at my coffee table and my heart missed a beat another of the white rose boxes was lay there waiting to be opened. Someone had been in my apartment. A sudden clank in my kitchen had me reaching for my gun and quietly made my way towards my kitchen my heart beating so loudly I am sure the intruder could hear it.

As I rounded the corner to hide on the edge of the archway I was knocked down onto my ass, "Bella!" Jasper screeched at me, "What the fuck?"

"I should be saying that to you dick." I moaned back rubbing my tender ass.

He reached out with his hand to help me up I took it gladly. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice and I had a fall out last night." He sighed sadly then turned to go back into the kitchen to finish the coffee.

"What you never argue." I told him.

"Well we did." He stated gruffly, "I am staying here until she apologises."

"What happened?" I asked knowing full well he would tell me anyway, I mean what are best friends for?

"Her fucking stick up his ass uncle." He spat out.

"Oh yeah I forgot the family were here." I said more to myself than him and then added, "So the dinner didn't go well?"

"You better believe it." He replied bitterly shaking his head, "The fucker turned up drunk, his clothes were dirty and his mouth even worse."

"He talked dirty to everyone?" I asked unable to control my giggle but stopped short when Jasper glared at me.

"No he fucking ruined everybodies night by being a prick and basically telling us all what he thinks of us." He shouted, "You should have been there you would have had a riot."

"I almost wish I was." I reply unable to believe that someone as lovely as Esme could have such an awful brother.

"So why did you and Alice fall out?" I asked.

"Because when the shit started on me I just ignored him and he absolutely hated that." He replied smugly, "So he upped his antics and squared up to me."

"Oh shit Jasper you didn't?" I asked fearing the worst.

"What?" He asked wondering what I meant then the penny dropped, "Oh god no I wanted to but he was plastered and someone had already been there."

"What do you mean been there?" I asked.

"He'd obviously already upset someone else, he had a black eye, a bruised cheek and a thick lip." He replied.

"So what did you do?" I asked almost dreading the reply.

"I told him some home truths about what a shit he was and how he made me feel uncomfortable and how I am good enough for Alice and that I was going to marry her and he could go fuck himself."

"You said all that in front of Esme?" I asked my mouth gapping in shock.

"Well yeah." He replied sheepishly.

"How did that go down?" I cringed after I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh all hell let lose then." He said finally passing me my steaming hot coffee, "Alice called me an insensitive shit."

"Oh boy." I whistled, "You know how much she loves her uncle."

"I know but what gives him the right to ruin everybodies evening just because he's having a hard time." He said his voice rising with every word.

"So what happened after that?" I asked.

"He turned to Alice and told her that I was only after the Cullen money and that once we were married I would just shit on her and sleep with anything in a skirt."

"He said what?" I asked, "Doesn't he realise you are devoted to Alice?"

"Well that's when I did hit him." He replied, "But he was so drunk that he fell on the waiter who was passing by and well let's just say it was like a scene out of a comedy but the aftermath wasn't at all funny."

"So you're waiting for Alice to cool down?" I asked with a small smile.

"No I am waiting till the family have gone then I will go and grovel." He replied.

"That sounds very wise." I replied.

"I thought so." Jasper smiled back at me then he leaned forward and tapped on the rectangular box, "I nearly killed myself this morning tripping over this."

"Where was it?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Lay there just out side your door." He replied indignantly, "I nearly broke my neck going for some milk."

"Oh." I shrugged, "Sorry."

"You didn't leave it there."

"I know but it was left for me." I replied with a half smile.

"So what is it?" He asked and before I even realise what he is doing the lid is off the box, "What is this some kind of joke."

"What?" I ask almost afraid of what the answer will be.

"Look at this." Jasper replied holding the box in front of me.

Inside the box is a couple of read roses cut to shreds and basically it looks like someone has tipped a jar of maggots over them. The card is in the top of the lid.

I quickly rip it off the box and open the card it says: _One man I could almost forgive but two that is just unforgivable, I will have to punish you. YOU WILL BE MINE!_

I threw the card on the floor and rushed to the toilet where I was violently ill. I really would have to tell Pete about this and get some kind of perspective of what I was dealing with because I was now being to realise that this person was not a harmless teenager. This person was threatening my very existence and I really did not know how to cope with that.

"Bella are you OK?" Jasper asked banging on the toilet door.

"I'm fine." I mutter back. I quickly get up off the floor clean myself up and go back to Jasper. He is on his mobile talking quietly so obviously he is talking to Alice. I wait till he has done on his cell and he looks at me sheepishly.

"Thank you for last night." He tells me hugging me close to him, "You know where I am if you need me."

"Going to go and make up?" I ask teasing him.

"Yeah, they've already gone got earlier flights." He smiles and I lead him to the door where we said our goodbyes and he left on his merry way.

I stand in front of the coffee table just staring at my latest gift trying my hardest not to let my skin crawl as the maggots wriggle and turn on the leafs, the ripped stem and the shredded petals. Wondering if there would be any clues here to who was sending me all this crap and trying to scare the hell out of me.

I found a container big enough to fit it all in and decided to catch a taxi into work, I was hoping Jim would be in the labs and that Pete would be keeping his lovely wife company but I was not that lucky. Pete eyed me when I walked in and I tried to ignore him as I made my way to the labs.

As I walked in to Jim's room he looked up and looked slightly surprised when I walked in. I shoved the container in front of him and said, "This is the latest one."

"Bella you need to tell Pete." He said forcefully.

"I will just give me another week." I plead with him.

"OK one more week then I will tell him if you don't."

"OK." I replied with a short smile.

"What are you up to today?" He asked me with a smile.

"I think I am having a lazy day to day then I might go for a run tomorrow."

"See you on Monday afternoon." Jim smiled and gave me a wave basically dismissing me from his room.

I get home in record time thanks to my trusted bike. When I arrive home I prepare my wine, my ice cream and my viewing making sure I just watch weepy sad movies just to help me with my heartbreak. So the next forty eight hours are just a sad combination of crying, eating, sleeping, crying, eating and sleeping. I think sometime on Sunday Alice and Charlotte came to visit but I was too busy wallowing in my own self pity to really take any notice.

When I woke up Monday morning I decide to go for a run around Central Park reservoir which usually took about 35 minutes there and back. Half way through my jog I was just turning round to go back the way I came and this annoying Chihuahua just start yapping at me and nipping at my ankles I tried shaking him off but he was persistent and actually drew blood. I was starting to get really annoyed when a big guy with dark hair and angry eyes then started on me as well.

I just burst into tears running off as quickly as possible leaving the man hurling all kinds of abuse at me but I kept my head down and just kept running. When I got home I had a shower and got ready for work.

My first port of call when I got there was to seek Jim out to see if he had come up with anything about my latest present, Kayla his assistant was on her own saying he was off for the day. I walked over to the rest room and put my dinner in the fridge just as Gus the second in command walked in and gave me a slip of paper with a Broadway address on it, "Can you go help Pete, he needs a photographer." He smiled at me.

I took the slip of paper and was just about to leave when two usually night shift guys walk in, "I cannot believe we got lumbered with this shift."

"Yeah but look at what we have just seen." The other guy piped up as Gus and I looked at them intrigued.

"We've just been to Central Park a big guy and when I say big guy I mean big. Well he was found in the bushes his throat slit."

"Was it a mugging gone wrong?" I asked.

"Well that was what we thought but he had his wallet on him still but then when we moved him underneath was what we assume was his dog." He shook his head in disgust.

"What kind of dog was it?" I asked as I got a really strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"There was no way to tell but it was definitely a little dog." The other guy said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Have you got a picture of the guy?" I asked hoping against hope that it wasn't him.

"He's in the morgue." The first one replied.

"Bella you better go." Gus said shaking me out of my stupor.

I made a quick detour to the garage and my suspicious were confirmed the guy was the same one who attacked me while I was running, at least I was going to see Pete now and I could tell him what had happened this morning.

Traffic was a little heavy so it took me a little longer than I anticipated getting there. I parked up and made my way into the old crusting building as I got closer to the crime scene I could smell the blood in the air and I could feel my stomach churning. As I walked to the door two police officers were in front of the door, they looked at me cautiously and I just smiled flashed them my badge and walked passed them.

The pungent smell of bodily fluids and blood hit me so hard I nearly walked back out of the room and I really wished I had. As I walked closer to the bedroom Pete walked out and the look on his face was a mixture of horror and dread then when he looked up at me anger was added to that mix, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He shouted angrily stalked towards me grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the apartment. "Get the fuck back to head quarters and don't leave till I have seen you."

"What have I done?" I shouted back getting equally as angry.

"Just go fucking back to headquarters Bella." He turned to one of the officers on the door, "You go with her."

He looked as stunned as I did, "Why do I need an escort?" I shouted to his retreating back.

"Bella just do as you are told for once please." He said his voice a little calmer.

The officer gently took my arm and we drove back in my van not really saying a word on the whole drive I was totally shocked at Pete's anger I had never known him to lose his temper and that in it's self worried me.

When I got back Gus apologised to me and put me on laboratory duties for the rest of my shift. While on my break the rest room is next to Pete's Office and we all jumped when we heard his door slam shut.

"Get me Edward Masen please." Pete shouted down the phone. He was pissed.

"Cut the crap Masen." He replied, "I don't care if it was an important meeting I believe this will be more important too you than anything."

"Yeah your Romeo killer is definitely here." He told him. Everyone in the room gasped. I was just confused who the hell was the Romeo killer and what did it have to do with Edward?

"Oh yeah we had the latest victim today and she is definitely one of his."

"Oh yeah there was a note alright but it wasn't written on paper it was written in the victims blood on the wall." He bit out.

"I am sending you the note by email now." He said, "But you are really not going to like it."

"I thought you might say that but it will be hard to convince her." He bit out then slammed the phone down.

All of us in the restroom just stared at each other with bug eyes totally shocked at Pete's temper and I wanted to know what the fuck he was talking to Edward for and who he would have to convince to do what?

Pete's door suddenly opened and he walked into the rest room staring at each and everyone of us then when his eyes landed on me his jaw tight in anger, "Bella please come into my office?" He said through clenched teeth and then quickly walked back out.

As I stood up to leave everyone wished me luck which made me feel even more nervous as I walked into his room and closed the door. I turned around and on his desk were all the boxes I had given Jim I gulped before I looked Pete in the eyes knowing I was in big shit.

**Authors note: The beginning of this chapter is totally different to how I was originally going to have it but hopefully it won't upset too many people. Also I am sorry about the dog if that upsets people the way I was originally going to do it was even worse. If you want Edwards point of view I may try having ago at outtakes but I think it will be better just keeping this in Bella's point of view.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. I just wanted to put them together and see what the finished product looks like.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

* * *

For One Night Only – Chapter 4

Pete just glared at me his eyes blazing darkly with anger, his jaw clenched tightly, his whole body was rigid with tension and his hands were wound so tightly into fists his knuckles were white. I swallowed again unable to look him in the eyes the tension that filled the room making me more anxious than I already was the shit was about to hit the fan and I was going to get the brunt of it. Of course I deserved it but I would never admit to that.

"Bella Please look at me." Pete's voice shocked me as to how calm it sounded despite his stance, I looked up and wished to god I hadn't.

"That's better." His voice still calm as his fists jumped up and banged back down on to the desk loudly making me jump. "Do you realise what a fucking fool you have made of me?"

"What? How did I manage that?" I stammered out and I could feel tears prick my eyes.

"On Friday I told Masen that we had no fucking evidence that the Romeo Killer was in New York even though Masen insisted and showed me evidence that he had."

"Who's the Romeo killer?" I asked confused.

"Oh of course you were late then you did a fucking runner as soon as you got into the meeting." Pete said annoyance was evident in his voice, "I should suspended you for your behaviour."

"I'm sorry." I said feeling ashamed about my actions that morning but I was not really myself that morning. Lack of sleep, hunger and utter humiliation of what I had done the night before played a big part in my actions that morning.

"Fuck Bella I don't want apologises I want answers." He spat out, "For a start why didn't you tell me Masen was the guy you were running from when you left Las Vegas?"

"I was devastated when I first moved here and I honestly thought it was none of your business." I replied holding my head high.

"When you run out on an important meeting because of personal issues then it is my business." He stated angrily, "Don't worry when he gets here he's getting a piece of my mind also."

"He's coming back?" I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Yes he needs to see the evidence first hand," He said gesturing to all my gifts, "Oh by the way he's more pissed at you than I am."

"I don't see why." I mutter under my breath then said more loudly, "So when does he arrive?"

"Don't panic you wont see him." He laughs humourlessly.

"Are you Ok?" I ask gulping.

"Bella I don't think you realise the magnitude of your situation do you?"

"What situation?" I asked back.

"Bella who sent you these gifts is a fucking serial killer." He sat out angrily, "Your stupidity of not telling me about these could have cost you your life and it definitely cost the lives of two citizens of New York. How the fuck does that make you feel?"

"Two people died because of me?" I stutter and I could feel panic slowly gripping my chest and squeezing my lungs tightly making it difficult to breathe.

"Yes." He spat out, "Maybe if you had shown me these gifts at least one of them could have been prevented but of course you wouldn't think it was anything serious. Well honey its serious!"

"I'm sorry." I manage to wheeze out before my breathing goes totally erratic and I am gulping for air with out success. I put my head between my legs but that doesn't help and I can feel myself going into full panic attack mode.

"Bella please breathe." I heard Pete say but he seemed miles away. I heard movement and suddenly something covered my mouth, "Breathe in, Breathe out."

I tried doing what the voice said until my breathing calmed slightly and I could see bright white squiggles of light in front of my eyes.

"That's it calm." Pete's voice said as he leaned around me gently stroking my back in small circular movements, "Everything is fine."

Once I had calmed down enough I pushed him away and looked up at him with scared eyes, "Is this guy really coming after me?"

"I am unsure but one thing is for certain all his other victims have always been named Juliet." He sighed and he looked like he was having an internal battle with himself as to whether to tell me anymore, "All your notes have to Bella,"

"So this guy knows me?" I asked as a cold chill ran down my spine.

"It's definitely someone you know." He looked at me unhappily, "It could be someone you recently met, someone you've know forever or someone you know well enough to give your name to, we know this because he put Bella and that's what you like to be called."

"So what happens now will I be temporarily suspended?" I asked.

"Well you have two choices either protective custody or transfer to another state."

"Do I get a choice of which state?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No." He shrugged his anger was almost gone, "Do you really think I would send you somewhere other than Las Vegas."

"I can live in hope." I reply.

"I have been in touch with the Sheriff and he is expecting you sometime next week." He replied.

"I didn't really get a choice did I?" I asked unable to keep the bitter edge out of my voice.

"Bella my hands are tied." He sighed, "You must understand that surely."

"I do." I sigh, "But Las Vegas."

"Your safety is paramount by their standards and I will not defy either one of them."

I closed my eyes tightly fighting the nausea that threatened to overpower me, "What about my apartment?" I managed to squeak out.

"Alice and Charlotte are already on the case."

"They know?" I asked astounded.

"No I just told them that they are desperate for staff and you were the logical choice." He smiled at me, "Rosalie is putting you up once you get there."

The relief I felt was immense that I did not have too look for a new place then I realised something Pete had said earlier. "When's he coming back?" I asked.

"He's stuck for a couple of days but he thinks Wednesday he should be able to make it."

"So I need to book a flight for tomorrow."

"Bella don't be ridiculous." Pete said scoffing at me.

"I'm deadly serious I want to avoid him as much as possible." I tell him.

"What about my wife and Jasper they will want to say goodbye to you."

"They will understand." I sigh, "Does Charlotte know about Edward and me?"

"I'm not sure," He replies, "But I think she will if you do this."

"I'm sorry Pete." I smile sadly at him and throw my arms around him, "Thank you for everything, tell Charlotte I love her and I'm sorry."

"You're just leaving like that?" He asked astounded.

"Well first I have got to book a flight but I am sure I will get one fairly quickly." I said, "I just cannot see him."

"I understand kind of." He replies, "Come see us soon."

"I will." I reply untangling my arms from around him and inching towards the door, "When you see Alice and Jasper tell them I love them but don't tell them why."

"Fuck no Jasper would kill him and that wouldn't do his relationship any good." Pete laughed, "Despite what you may think of him he is a good man."

"He's just not a good boyfriend." I reply sadly and exit Pete's office for the last time.

I am half way to the lifts when Pete shouted me back, "Bella stop."

I turn to face him as he runs up to me, "I am coming with you."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Not to Las Vegas but your home."

"Again. Why?" I asked.

"You know there's a serial killer after you so why do you think?" He asks sarcastically.

"Ok." I replied grudgingly.

The next few hours are a daze, I manage to get a flight to Las Vegas the following morning and Pete decides it's best if I spend the night in a hotel near the airport. So I packed fairly quickly I looked around my apartment feeling really sad about how I was leaving it was going to kill me.

Pete drove me to the hotel and I wasn't surprised when he told me there would be a policeman outside my room most of the night and that he would accompany me to the airport tomorrow.

That night I lay away just staring at the ceiling unable to switch my mind off long enough to sleep. I thought of the Romeo killer wondering who the hell he could be, there were lots of candidates' number one being Mike Newton, but no sooner had I thought it and I shook that thought right out of my head. Then there was Edward and how I would feel working in the same building as him once more. Would I stay immune to his charm or would I end up in his bed again?

I wanted to slap myself as images of his naked body came filtering through my mind, how he made my body tingle just by being in the same room as me and worst of all how his gentlest touch could make my body tremble with need. Who the fuck was I kidding I was doomed.

I must have eventually fallen asleep because when the alarm started blaring I reached to turn it off but jumped out of bed so fast that I stumped my toe on something hard I howled in pain hoping on one foot as the pain woke me up just as fast as cold water on my face would have done. I let out a scream of surprise when the cop who was outside my room all night came bursting through the door gun poised ready to shoot anything out of place.

He quickly looked around the room, took note of the situation in front of him and then smirked, "Lucky you don't sleep naked."

I could feel the heat rising from my chest up as he appraised my attire which consisted of old sweat bottoms and an old Harvard T-shirt. "Thanks." I replied sarcastically, "Would you liked to share breakfast?"

He looked at me in surprise, "You sure?" He asked me.

"Well I am going to eat something before we have to leave for the airport and I thought it would only be polite to ask you if you wanted to join me." I told him straight, "No funny business I can assure you."

"In that case I would love too." He replied with a smile.

We decided to eat in the restaurant rather than order room service. Breakfast was a quite affair; my thoughts were all on my impending doom, his were more on the food and his surroundings.

After breakfast we picked my suitcase up and left for the airport. The drive to JFK took a little longer than anticipated due to a truck that had shed is load, so once we arrived at the airport my chaperone had to leave fairly quickly.

As I entered through the doors the first thing I heard was my name being shouted I looked up and was surprised to find Alice and Charlotte hurtling towards me, I let go of my case and braced myself for impact. Alice reached me first almost knocking me off my feet, to say how small she is she has got a lot of power behind her. "I cannot believe you were going with out saying goodbye," Alice pouted as she pulled away from me, "Shame on you."

"I'm sorry." I muttered feeling totally ashamed.

"So you should be." Charlotte bit me.

"Look I said I was sorry." I said to her holding my hands up in surrender, "So what are you doing here?"

"We are having a little goodbye party for three." Charlotte said giving me a quick hug then reaching for my case as Alice wrapped her arm around my back and we followed Charlotte to the nearest Coffee Shop.

Charlotte and I sat at a table while Alice went to fetch the coffees; I looked up to find Charlotte staring at me intently. "How long have we been friends Bella?" She asked me a hint of hurt on her face.

"You know how long." I replied feeling totally confused.

"Why did you not tell me about Edward Masen?" She said staring me straight in the eyes as my mouth gapped and my eyes opened wide.

"How?" Was the only reply I could come out with.

"How did I guess?" She laughed as I could only mutely nod my head, "It wasn't too difficult."

Before she could say anything else Alice sat down with our coffees; she looked between us staring at my face first and then Charlotte's a frown appearing on her face, "Have I missed something?"

"We were just talking the loan of her flat to your Uncle." Charlotte said a teasing glint in her eye.

"Oh great it saves me from asking." Alice said in relief, "So do you mind?"

It was my turn now to look at their faces Charlotte's face was full of some sort of mischief and Alice's was expectant. "Well I won't be needing it."

"Thank you." Alice said throwing her arms around me happily.

"No problem." I replied, "So how long will your uncle be staying?"

"Not really sure." Alice replied, "Do you know Charlotte?"

"I will have to ask Pete." Charlotte replied then turned to me her eyes full of laughter, "So Bella aren't you curious about Alice's uncle?"

"I think I know everything I need to know from Jasper." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Actually it's quite strange." Alice said with a laugh, "It's like you are swapping places."

"Swapping places?" I asked a sudden uneasiness running through my veins.

"Yeah my Uncle Edward needs to come back to New York and you are going to Las Vegas."

"He's from Las Vegas?" I asked suddenly feeling very nauseated.

"Oh yeah," She replied happily, "When he goes back to Las Vegas he will be your boss."

"Who beat him up?" I suddenly blurted out without really thinking about what I was saying; Charlotte and Alice stared at me in shock.

"How do you know about that?" Alice asked, "Do you know my uncle?"

"Jasper told me and kind of."

"I think it's more than kind of." Charlotte muttered under her breath and I gave her a dirty look, I quickly looked at my watch and luckily for me it was time to check in. I said a quick goodbye to both of them and promised to get in touch once I landed and then made my way to the desk.

Once in the departure lounge I was left alone with my thoughts all of which were about him I really wished sometimes I was built differently that I could get passed things but the people I love and loved would be in my heart forever and I really wanted Edward Masen out of my life.

Before I realised it we were in the air and bound for Las Vegas would my life be any better here this time around or would I get trampled in the dirt once more god how I hated it when your life was in the mercy of things or people you had no control over. Rosalie she would keep me grounded maybe I should confide in her about Edward and hope to hell she doesn't tell Jasper. I need something or someone to keep me right away from him because even though I said some heavy words to him about how I want nothing to do with him, I know he would be able to break down my defences so fast I would be left reeling in the aftershock. God I was rambling in my own head! I needed a drink and fast.

Once we landed I quickly retrieved my suitcase and made my way towards the exit keeping a lookout for Rosalie but she was no where to be seen. I quickly took my cell out and checked the message I sent her and there it was in writing the time I told her and she was never late. Something was wrong, very wrong. I put my suitcase down and was ready to press the send button to call her when she appeared through the doors, she looked harassed.

"God I'm sorry I'm late." She sped towards me grabbing my case and turned back the way she came not really giving me much acknowledgement not even a hug. Yep something was definitely wrong.

"Is everything Ok?" I asked jogging behind her as she rushed off.

"I'm so sorry but we need to get the car back to Emmett quickly." She replied literally throwing my case in the back of the car it made a loud bang when it hit the back seats.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"Some serious shit went off this morning." Rosalie spat out.

"What kind of shit?" I asked.

"Someone shot and killed a CSI at close range this morning." She said in a rush.

"Who got killed?" I asked unable to keep the panic out of my voice, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest as I waited for her answer.

"Sorry I forget you used to work here." She replied taking her sweet time to answer me as she looked at me in concern, "Riley Brown, did you know him?"

Luckily we were in the car as I slumped slightly in relief but it was only temporary as the sadness took a hold, Riley and I were newbies together. "Yeah I knew him." I said, "Do they know who did it?"

"No they're investigating it." Rosalie said sighing heavily as she brushed a hand through her hair.

"So why are we in a rush?" I asked as we pulled onto their drive.

"Oh the fucking supervisor has gone MIA." Rosalie spat out.

"Edward's gone missing?" I asked as the air left my body as if I had been kicked in the stomach hard.

"Oh yeah," Rosalie replied, "The fucker has left Emmett to pick up all the slack, the sheriff was in a shit mood anyway now he's really pissed."

"Oh fuck!" I replied as Rosalie gave me a dirty look I quickly got out of the car following her into the house, there was no time to really take notice of my new surroundings as we dumped my suitcase in the middle of the floor and left the house.

As we got back in the car Rosalie made a quick call then threw her cell on the back seat, "Emmett's still not found him."

"Have you tried Lady T's" I spat out bitterly.

Rosalie looked over at me turned back to the road then must have clicked on to what I said and turn to face me shock registered on her face, "Now how the fuck do you know about her?"

"I've been here before I know about his passed well a little." I said trying to keep the hurt hidden.

"Well that was the first place Emmett went," Rosalie replied, "She said he's not been in touch since before he went to New York."

"No way do I believe that." I scoffed folding my arms in front of me.

"Why would she lie," Rosalie looked at me as if I had grown an extra head, "Ok Swan what the fuck is going on?"

"What do you mean?" I replied as we pulled up to the station. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I looked around the car park, my eyes suddenly landed on a silver Volvo parked at the edge of the car park. I quickly turned back to Rosalie who was staring at me strangely.

"Well you've definitely got a problem with Lady T so why?" She asked.

"What? Me. No." I stammered out, Rosalie just laughed at me.

We got out of the car just as Emmett came rushing towards, "Hey Bella," He waved looking slightly distracted as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie and sunk his head into her hair, I turned away wanting to give them some privacy.

"Any luck?" Rosalie asked.

"I've thought of everywhere he might go but it's like he's vanished," He murmured his head still buried, "I even tried Esme."

"Emmett you didn't." Rosalie scolded him.

"I was desperate." He replied, "Luckily Carlisle answered."

"Thank god." Rosalie sighed in relief.

"He wants to be kept informed." Emmett replied, "I just don't know where else to look."

"Should we split up and look?" I ventured.

"No Bella." Rosalie said sharply, "You've only just arrived."

"I don't mind I want to help." I replied trying to keep my own worries at bay.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked and I noticed Rosalie pull away and give him a stern look, "What the sooner we find him the sooner we can get Bella settled."

"Will you be Ok?" Rosalie asked me in concern.

"I'll be fine." I replied, "Just drop me off near the Stratosphere Hotel."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Just do it." I said a little sharply, both Emmett and Rose's eyes widened in shock, I muttered a quick apology to Emmett how come I always end up shouting at him?

We drove in silence and when he pulled up to the front entrance he looked around at me his eyes full of concern. "Let us know if you find him," He took a heavy sigh then looked me straight in the eyes, "I don't know what's going on with you two but he's in enough pain at the moment don't add to it."

The shock of his words hit me like a battering ram and the tears formed in my eyes before I could stop them, "I know what Riley meant to him."

"You always meant more to him." Emmett sighed, "I'm just beginning to understand how much more."

I just shrugged his last comment of and stumbled out of the car. I looked up at the big plush hotel and took a deep breathe before I entered the building.

The reason I wanted to try here is because of two things one his love of fairground rides and the other being this was the hotel we spent our first night together not for sex but I suppose our only date he treated me to dinner then we ended up in the bar getting so drunk that what should have been our first night together was our first hangover together.

I smiled as I remembered how he rubbed my back and held my hair out of my face as I threw up down the toilet and how he lay next to me on the bathroom floor singing softly to me as I fell asleep. The following morning he treated me like I was made of glass which at the time I felt I was and tendered to my every need. We finally made love that afternoon when we both felt well enough too and it was well worth the wait. He always promised to take me back but we never got around to it. My instincts were telling me he would be in the bar the strange thing about Vegas is if you're paying you can always get a drink even in posh establishments.

I made my way to the Back Alley Bar once inside it was dark so I let my eyes adjust to the difference in light and once I could make things out I had a quick look around. I noticed him straight away his back was to me and he was slumped over the bar. I made my way slowly towards him the closer I got the louder my heart beat in my chest. Once I was just standing a couple of feet away from him I stopped.

"Edward." I said gently, my feet felt like they were glued to the ground unable to move forwards or try to run away all I could do was hold my breath as I waited for him to respond.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope I am still keeping everyone interested. I keep trying to write a couple of chapters in advance but as life is going at the moment I am writing this as I go along. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. I just wanted to put them together and see what the finished product looks like.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

For One Night Only – Chapter 5

"Edward." I said again, a little louder, and then I moved closer to him and gently placed my flat hand against his back.

The only response I got was a grunt and then the sound of his quite snoring. I had to close my eyes against the pungent smell coming off him, whiskey and cigarettes seemed to cling to his clothes. I looked on the bar next to his head where an open packet of cigarettes lay with a Zippo lighter on top. When did Edward take up smoking?

"OH, Edward." I sighed; sudden, unexpected tears filled my eyes as my heart went out to him. I understood how much Riley meant to him and how close they were. The three quarters empty bottle of Whiskey was evidence of that. Edward always turned to the bottle when he was unable to handle something or he just wanted to forget it.

I suddenly realised the dilemma I had, biting my lip I looked around at my surroundings hoping to find some kind of inspiration of how I was going to get him out of here. In addition, how am I going to get him home? Emmett he was the answer. I quickly got my cell out of my pocket and was just about to dial.

"Someone is on their way for him." A voice from behind the bar stopped me mid dial and made me almost drop my cell phone.

"Oh." I replied giving the bartender a half smile, "Will they be long?"

"Would you like a drink while you wait?" The bartender asked, totally ignoring my question.

"No thank you." I replied suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. I tried squinting to see if I could see him any clearer but he was still a dark shadow.

"Suit yourself." He replied, "Looks like your rides here anyway."

I spun my head around to notice a tall dark shadow walking towards us. "Are you his ride?" I asked a little ungraciously, due to nerves.

"That's me." He replied his voice was almost as smooth as Edward's was but not quite as panty wetting; even so, I still swooned slightly.

"Great." I replied, I wanted to kick myself, I really sounded like a spoilt child.

"Will you be joining us?" He asked his voice sounded very condescending.

"I just want to make sure he's OK." I replied my hands balling into fists and I bit my lower lip to stop myself from saying anything back.

"You better follow me then." His voice was full of disdain.

"Thank you." I managed to bite out.

I moved forward fully prepared to help him carry Edward to his car but he surprised me with his strength as he lifted him so easily off his chair. Then he seemed to carry/drag him outside into the late morning sunshine. If I was in a slightly better mood or in different circumstances, I might have found it funny.

The sun was bright especially after being in a very dark room; I had to squint a few times before I could see properly. The tall gentleman had dragged him to a very sleek looking black Mercedes. The gentleman opened the front passenger door and literally threw Edward into the seat.

He turned to me and I had to catch my breath he was beautiful and somehow familiar.

I stumbled forward towards the car never taking my eyes off the beautiful man, his hair was a golden blond colour and his eyes were hazel, his face was all soft angels and very pale but that added to this man's beauty.

I managed to climb into the back seat of the car with out making too much of a fool of myself. I put the seatbelt on and looked forward as we pulled away. I found myself staring absentmindedly at the driver through the rear view mirror.

"Forget it." He bit out at me, bringing me back to reality.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered in response.

"I mean don't bother." He said his eyes narrowing in the rear view mirror as he glared at me.

"What?" I asked wondering, what the hell was he on.

"I am a happily married man." He bit out, "I don't want skanks like you hanging around."

"What?" I asked him again, he really was not making any sense.

"I know your game." He replied angrily, "Edward maybe vulnerable but I can assure you I am no push over."

"OK." I replied, "So what is your problem?"

"You women are so unbelievable!" He said in indignation, "What's up did he not give you enough in New York you had to follow him here?"

"What are you talking about?" I could feel my own irritation start to get the better of me.

"Did he pass out before he paid you this time?" He sneered.

"Pay me for what?" I shouted back. Edward grunted in response and turned his head slightly, but did not wake up.

"For the sex you had with him!" He shouted accusingly at me.

Any response I was going to come back with died in my throat as what he had just said sank in. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, a long sleeved t-shirt a pair of grey sweatpants and trainers. I laughed, "You think I'm a hooker?"

"Well why else would you leave his hotel room before the crack of dawn?"

"Will you please elaborate on that?" I asked totally bemused by this beautiful man.

"For god's sakes you nearly sent me flying as you rushed out of his room in New York." He replied irritated.

A sudden flash of me sneaking out of Edward's hotel room and going smack bang into a hard chest. "That was you?" I blushed.

"Yes!" He hissed in anger.

"I'm not a hooker." I blurted out at him and the look on his face proved he did not believe me.

"No you're an Escort right?"

"No!" I replied in anger, "I am an old friend of Edward's."

"And you treat all your old friends like that?" He asked still unconvinced.

"Edward and I were close about five years ago," I blushed, "That night was for old time's sake."

"You're Isabella?" He asked his voice and face changing completely too almost friendly.

"You've heard about me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Every time he gets drunk," He replied giving me a half smile, "Which is quite often."

"I'm sorry." I replied looking down at the carpeted floor of the car.

"I don't know the details of what happened between you," He said in a soft voice, "But whatever it was cut him deeply when you left."

"He was as much to blame as I was." I blurted out like a spoilt child.

"I don't doubt that at all." He smiled at me, "You still care for him don't you?"

"God I'm an idiot!" I shout out in frustration and bang my head against the back of the seat.

"You can't help who you love."

"You got that right." I mutter as we pull into a drive.

"We're here." He said as he unbuckled himself, then turned to me a serious look on his face, "You now have to ask yourself is he worth the effort?"

"I don't know whether I can answer that when I am so close to him." I replied honestly.

"The other question is the hurt and pain too much to even consider trying again?" He said then got out of the car, leaving me staring at the empty space he had just occupied. I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts and got out of the car to assist in the transportation of Edward into his beautiful looking home.

Of course, I should not have bothered the gentleman had already opened Edward's front door and was hauling out of the car towards the house when I finally emerged from the car. He smiled at me and teased, "What kept you?"

"I'm sorry." I replied following them into the house.

Once inside the house the first thing you notice is the stairs, which are directly facing you when you walk in. To the left was a large sitting room with two giant dark brown leather couches with a glass coffee table between one of the couches and a fake fireplace, a large flat screen TV attached to the wall above the fireplace. The walls off-white in colour with dark brown matching accessories; the carpet was beige to almost match the colour of the walls. This was very different in décor to the last house Edward owned.

The gentleman literally threw Edward onto one of the couches, as Edward landed hard on the couch he gave a grunt but never opened his eyes; he just started his light snoring again. I carried on admiring the room with its vases, artificial flowers and pictures, which all seemed to coordinate well together, and so not Edward.

"My wife is an interior designer and insisted that she decorate for him." He told me obviously he had caught me looking at the décor.

"Your wife is very talented." I replied.

"She loves doing it." He said then the look on his face changed to horror, "Excuse me for being rude, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's brother in law."

"Well you know who I am." I replied shakily, all the time thinking fuck this is Alice's dad, Esme's husband. God he's hot.

"Well I better leave." He replied moving slowly towards the door, then turned back to me his face full of concern, "Will you be alright on your own with him?"

"I'm sure I will be fine." I answered honestly.

"Here's my card, call me if he gives you any trouble." He gives me a printed card. Then turns towards the door, "Well it was nice meeting you Isabella, maybe we will meet again soon."

"Let's hope." I replied walking him to the door.

I waited until he pulled off the drive and gave him one last wave before I finally closed the door with a loud click, then silence. I leaned against the door wondering what I was going to do now. Do I explore the house? No, I could not do that without permission. Do I watch T.V? No, I might wake him.

The sudden, unexpected yawn answered my question for me. The excitement of the last few days and the travelling from New York were finally taking their toll and I need to just rest for a few minutes. I took my trainers off and placed them next to the couch, and then I settled down resting my head on the arm of the couch. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Edward's light snoring.

I was bouncing not hard but lightly, I tried to turn on my side but there was an obstacle stopping me I tried to move it but it wouldn't budge, then suddenly I felt myself fall and it was soft, comfortable and I could move again.

I could hear someone call my name but it was too far away, the fog would not lift for me to see who was calling out my name but the voice was family and made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I felt a brief warm tingling against my forehead and the smell of mint accosted my nose, but I was too comfortable to move or take note of what it was.

I knew it was time to get up when the sunlight was trying to burn my eyelids. My eyes opened begrudgingly and I had to close then again against the assault of the bright light. I rubbed my hands over my face a couple of times to try to wake myself up. It felt like I had been asleep forever, everything ached from lack of use. I finally opened my eyes and really wished I had kept them closed.

I shot up to a sitting position looking around at my surroundings. This was not Emmett and Rose's spare room. Where was I?

I was in the biggest bed I had ever seen, the Oak headboard was spectacular with dainty little Oak leaves on it and Acorns chiselled out on it and the posts shaped as Acorns, it was beautiful. The room was light with deep red accessories and the other furnishings were all in Oak with the same pattern chiselled out on them.

The room it's self was tidy, free of clutter, which surprised me Edward was very untidy, goes with being a genius I think. On top of one of the set of drawers were three fabric covered Photograph frames, two in the deep red and one an off-white to match the walls.

I got out of bed letting my curiosity get the better of me; I had to see what photos were in the frames. I wondered briefly if Edward was still home. I stood still listening intently but could only hear silence. No, I was definitely alone.

I picked the first photo up and looked at it. It almost took my breathe away, Esme and Carlisle were staring at each other oblivious to the camera on them, the love they have for each other evident on their faces and their body language. Alice always told me they absolutely adore each other and I now held the evidence in my hands. Oh, how I wish for someone to look at me like that. Yeah right as if that would happen.

I was crying I could not believe that a photo could make me cry but obviously I am the saddest case ever and I needed the men in white coats fast. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and put the photo back in its place. Trying to ignore the sudden gapping hole in my chest, swallowing the hard lump in my throat I turned to the next Photo.

As the first photo brought tears to my eyes and a lump to my throat, this one made me laugh unexpectedly. This picture was of a young Alice, maybe nine or ten. She was dressed in her mother's clothes and heeled shoes with a fur coat even though it looked like summer. The hat she was wearing had a mini veil and underneath that, she had a large pair of sunglasses, which covered the top half of her face. The bright red lipstick she wore stood out but was immaculate and she was posing as if she was a professional model. This was so very typically Alice.

I put the frame back down chuckling to my self as I did and then my eyes drifted to the final frame, when they took in the photo before them they nearly popped out of my head. I quickly picked up the frame, my fingers gripping it tightly as I took in the scene before my eyes.

My heart pounding in my chest, I could not wrap my head around this photograph, why would he have one of me and in his bedroom where he would most probably see it every day. I mean, I understand why he would have them of his family, but I am not in the same category so why one of me?

On the photograph, I am leaning against a tree my knees bent and a book leaning on my knees. I was looking directly at the camera. I had to swallow the hard lump that was forming in my throat again. The look on my face and in my eyes was full of love for the person holding the camera, Edward.

Two weeks after this photograph, I left him, my heart broken and my dreams shattered into a thousand pieces. Why would he keep this?

I shook my head as a thousand thoughts came rushing at me at once, I could not handle what was lay before me, I was unwilling to think about what it could mean. I had to get away from here and quickly.

I was desperate for a shower but decided to wait until I got back to Rose's and Emmett's place, I just wanted to get away from here. It was to confusing.

I rushed down stairs and quickly put my trainers on, gave Emmett a quick call to come and pick me up. While I waited, I made the decision to make a phone call, which I should have made the minute, this mess started.

I quickly dialled the number my heart pounding in my chest, I was really dreading making this call. I was going to be in so much trouble. So I took a deep breath and dialled the number, and waited.

"Hello?" His voice brought instant tears to my eyes.

"Hey, it's me." I managed to choke out my reply.

"Oh so now you decide to ring." The sarcasm dripped through the phone, so typically him.

"I'm sorry." I replied remorsefully.

"And you think that will make everything better?" He replied angrily.

"No but I am."

"When will you learn?" He asked.

"Please." I begged.

"You should have rung when it all went down." He bit out, "I had to learn it from him of all people."

"I meant to but I forgot." I knew it was a poor excuse.

"Do I mean so little too you?" He asked his voice full of pain.

"No you mean a lot to me." I replied the tears pouring down my face as the guilt took over.

"With how you have acted I doubt that very much." He replied bitterly. I hated it when I hurt him.

"I am so sorry." I said unable to stop crying.

"When will I see you?" He asked ignoring my emotional status.

"I don't know." I reply, "Maybe next weekend, will you be alone?"

"I'm not sure I will let you know." He replied just as the front door opened and Emmett walked through.

"Someones here, bye." I shut my phone, never giving him a chance to answer back.

I must have looked guilty because Emmett looked at me pointedly and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Alice." I blurted out. I could feel my cheeks warming in guilt.

"Is she OK?" Emmett asked and the tone of his voice told me he did not believe me.

"She's fine, missing us." I replied.

"Should we get going?" He asked stretching his hand out in a gesture for me to go first. Of which, I complied and Emmett followed soon after. I quickly looked up at the beautiful house and wondered if I would ever see the inside of the house again. I thought back to my recent phone call and shook my head. I do not think I would be an invited by Edward anyway.

**Authors note: I am sorry this is a short chapter, I tried to make it longer but it just would not flow. I hope that I can make them a little longer in future. If people still find this story interesting. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. I just wanted to put them together and see what the finished product looks like.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

* * *

For One Night Only – Chapter 6

Even after four days of living with Rose and Emmett, I was still in shock that they know each other let alone being married to each other. Never in my wildest dreams would they ever be together.

They are total opposites, Rose is that clean and tidy she is almost bordering on OCD, she is always immaculately dressed, loves nice things and absolutely hates slobs. This brings us to Emmett, if you looked up slob in the dictionary his name would be in the definition. However, these last four days with them has proved to me that opposites really do attract, they are devoted to each other, the love they share is the love they share, and they don't care who sees. I have had to invest in earplugs, because they are noisy when it comes to showing their love.

After having a few days off work Emmett was back at work, so Rose had made big plans for us tonight and she was not sharing them with me and keeping me totally in the dark, which in its self has me, very worried.

I am absolutely dreading what she has got planned because from experience I know it will involve very little clothing with high heels, lots of drinking and most probably Karaoke or dancing maybe even both knowing her.

Two torturous hours after Emmett had left I was looking in the mirror cringing at my reflection. The white top I was wearing was excessively tight, with a neckline that just barely covered my cleavage, the belt sorry I mean skirt I was wearing just covered my ass, must remember to bend at the knees; otherwise, I will give anyone behind me a look at tomorrows washing. The shoes she made me wear scared me; they looked like a deadly weapon for anyone who came within arms length.

Rose of course looked stunning in her gold hot pants and matching white top with gold trims. Her matching high heels gave me altitude sickness just looking at them. Her hair was flicked like a seventies pinup girl or even dare I say it playboy centrefold.

She came to stand be hind me in the mirror, "Well don't we look the pair." She commented with a wink.

"Does Emmett mind you going out dressed like that?" I had to ask.

"He has no choice." She replied with a big smile.

"You're terrible." I said matching her smile.

"It's all about trust Bella." She replied, "Plus no one does it for me like he does."

"Too much info." I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Well you asked." She smiled wider.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked as we walked out of the bathroom.

"It's a surprise." She replied as we made our way down the stairs, "The cab should be here in a minute."

"So where we are going is more than walking distance?" I asked as we walked into the lounge and a car horn hooted.

"All will be revealed soon." She replied as we walked out of the house. I waited for her while she locked up.

"You know I hate surprises." I replied grumpily as we got into the cab, I sighed heavily, "Its Karaoke isn't it?"

"You'll see." She replied then turned to the driver, "The Bellagio please."

"A Casino?" I asked my eyebrow shooting up in surprise.

"Humour me please." She pleaded, "We haven't been out together alone for along time."

"How can I refuse you when you are saving me money."

"So be nice or I'll kick you out." She teased.

"No you wouldn't." I replied.

"Don't try and tempt me then."

"Fine, whatever you want." I replied folding my hands and pretended to sulk.

"Good we are going to have a great night just wait and see." She replied a big smile on her face.

"I hope so." I replied, and then looked out of the window watching the lights change from streetlights to the bright glitzy lights that you would only find in Las Vegas. I looked at the pavements full of tourist going from one Casino to the next, hoping tonight they would win that big Jackpot.

I shook my head as we pulled up outside of the Bellagio. Before we opened the door, a young boy opened it for us. "Welcome to the Bellagio." He smiled at us as we got out. I noticed his eyes widen slightly as he took in our attire. I tried to stop myself from laughing out loud when I noticed him checking us out not so subtly I might add.

Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me towards one of the bars, where she made us sit on the stools there, which was a little harder for me as I had to awkwardly find away to perch myself on top of the very high stool. God help me when I had to get down. I have knocked tables over before trying to get off high stools. They are not suitable for smaller people.

The bartender came to stand in front of us, "What can I get you beautiful ladies?" He asked us smoothly.

"Two of your finest Cocktails please." Rose said with her most teasing smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What sort of Cocktail would you like?" He asked giving Rose a matching smile and looking her up and down.

"I think we would like Pink Ladies please," She paused, "Heavy on the White Rum."

He went off to the other end of the bar where all the optics and mixers were and came back a few moments later with two full glasses of the cocktail we ordered.

I took a sip of mine and nearly choked on how much White Rum was in it. I looked at Rose with narrowed eyes, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Of course." She replied not even bothered about it.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"So you will loosen up and tell me what the fuck is going on or has happened between you and Masen." She replied haughtily.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Kind of," She replied honestly, "Because you have kept me in the dark for so long and I though I was one of your best friends."

"You are." I replied, as Rose gestured to the bar tender for two more cocktails.

"Then why don't you confide in me anymore and why the hell did you not tell me about him five years ago." She said her voice raised by the last word.

"At the time it hurt too much and you know what I am like for sharing my feelings." I replied giving her a sheepish smile.

"Maybe if you had confided in me you would not be in the pickle you are in now." She replied, "Do you realise how bad you were when you came to New York from here?"

"No, was I that bad?"

"God Bella I had seen more life in a zombie than there was in you for the first six months." She replied, "But I did not push because I thought you would eventually come and talk to me."

"I'm sorry." I replied feeling awful.

"So you should be." She replied, "One of the reasons I came to Las Vegas was to find out what went on and who broke your heart."

"Why?" I asked unable to believe what I had just heard.

"I knew the reason you were so down was because something happened here and I had to find out why."

"So when did you find out why?"

"I met Emmett fell in love then I met Edward." She replied, "He was in a worse state than you. But I must admit that I did not realise that you had a past until the night of the meal when Edward was a complete arse."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I was ready for decking Edward but Emmett stopped me telling me about how he had seen his ex the previous night and she acted so cold towards him this morning. Then he mentioned someone named Bella and bingo everything slotted together."

"God my life is a mess." I moaned and slammed my head on the bar, unwilling to move.

"So tell me." She pleaded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your relationship with Edward." She replied honestly.

"He was my boss as you most probably know." I sighed and gulped trying to push down the sudden lump that threatened to choke me in my throat. "I fell for him the minute I saw him I think."

"Go on." She said coaxing me to carry on with my little story as she got the bartender to refresh our drinks.

"We always seemed to be together, you know working crime scenes together, conducting experiments to try and prove our theories, then one day we got caught in a storm and we ended up at his place to dry and things happened. It carried on for another two years from then."

"You love him." She stated.

"I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love him." I sobbed.

"Do you think he loves you?"

My only answer to that was to laugh harshly and ended on a sob.

"Oh honey I'm sorry." She replied giving me a hug as I put my elbows on the bar and buried my face in between them. The she added, "Does he know about your relationship with you know."

"God, I hope not." I said suddenly sitting up, "Well I don't think so anyway."

"I suppose it was complicated anyway." She said, "Did anyone ever find out?"

"I don't think so," I replied, "Well no one ever put me hell other than Edward."

"Maybe things will be different this time." She replied, "I suppose it would make him happy having you close by again."

"No he would be happier if I stayed right away, especially from Edward."

"I actually would agree with him on that one." Rose smiled, "You would be better keeping right away from Edward."

"I try but he keeps turning up here, there and everywhere." I replied in frustration, "He seems to turn up where ever I go now days."

"That's not totally true." Rose replied, "You went to him your first day here."

"Riley meant the world to him." I defended myself, "He needed a friend."

"Not your problem." She replied coldly.

"I could never turn my back on a friend in need."

"What about you and what you need?" She pointed out.

"What about me?" I asked feeling slightly confused what she was getting at.

"Your needs," She sighed in exasperation, "Every time you go near that man you come away looking like another ten years has been took off your life, he is slowly killing you and I don't like it."

"He's not doing anything to me." I replied.

"Bella whenever you spend time with him he takes another piece of your heart, throws it on the floor then walks on it a few times."

"Don't you think I realise that." I snap at her.

"Then you really should stay away from him. He's no good for you."

"No I don't think I am good enough for him." I replied sadly.

"Nonsense you are way too good for that piece of shit."

"You don't like Edward very much do you?"

"He was a complete bastard when Emmett and I first got together," She spat out, "I'm sure he tried to talk Emmett out of marrying me."

"He wouldn't." I gasped not believe that Edward would stoop so low.

"Emmett never confirmed it." She told me, "but when ever Edward and I are alone he always makes some derogatory comment."

"I have never known Edward to be like that."

"He's even worse with Jasper." She replied.

"Does Jasper know?" I asked a sudden sick feeling in my stomach.

"Fuck no." She almost shouted, "They already hate each other without adding pure gasoline to the fire. Jasper would kill Edward without remorse."

"So we better hope that Jasper never finds out." I reply a sudden bloody battle going on in my head as Edward and Jasper fight to the death. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the image.

"Another round of Cocktails, please." Rose shouts to the bartender and gestures with her finger between herself and me.

As he put another full glass in front of us I picked mine up took a quick sip still almost choking on the Rum flavour. My hands and feet were slowly starting to tingle so the alcohol was finally starting to take effect.

Rose turned to me her words slowly starting to slur or maybe my hearing was starting to slur. I did not really hear what she said but she had said something, as her lips were moving.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked.

"I said shall we go and try our luck on the slots?" She asked.

"No let's stay here and have another Cocktail." I said as I looked at my now empty glass, who drank that, it was full a moment ago.

"That's the best idea I have heard tonight." She said.

The bartender walked over too us and looked at us expectantly.

"Two of your finest Jack Daniels and Cokes please." Rose said.

"Make them triples." I shouted and Rose gasped at me in shock.

"Well we can lie in tomorrow." I replied shrugging my shoulders at her.

"Bella what's happened to you?" Rose slurred.

"For one night I want to forget about my problems and have some fun." I replied, "I want Karaoke."

"Well let's get these drinks down us and then your wish is my command." Rose smiled at me drunkenly. I think I must have smiled back at her but I could no longer feel my face.

I can vaguely remember getting into a cab Rose telling him where we were going but I think I must have dozed in the cab. Rose is literally dragging me out of the cab and into what you would only describe as an old Wild West saloon.

Once inside the building we made our way to the bar ordered our drinks and that was it for me, after that moment everything became a blur or even lost memories. I was gone.

The first thing I became aware of was the throbbing in my head and the carpet on my tongue. I tried moving slightly but thought better of it when my stomach started to roll. I sunk my face into the pillow and thought I am never going to drink again. I heard a vague movement but just thought Emmett must be on his way to work or back home. I wondered what time it was but before I could lift my head to check I dozed off again.

The shrill of a telephone woke me the second time and I lifted my head off the pillow opening my eyes slightly and wondered why no one was answering the damned thing. Then I heard the answer phone click in but only heard after the beep leave your message. I put my head back down on the pillow but it soon shot up again when a man's voice came through.

**Hey, J thought I would see how you got on with that chick last night she looked smoking hot. Did you get lucky? Let me know you lucky bastard.**

My eyes wide open in panic as I took in my surroundings; this was not my room in at Rose's house. Where the hell was I?

I sat up, pulled the covers up over my naked breasts and took in my surroundings, ignoring the throbbing head and rolling stomach as I tried to think back to last night and how I could possible have ended up in a what was obviously a strange mans bed. What the fuck had I done?

I lay in the bed staring at the dirty brown ceiling, the guy was definitely a smoker, you could smell the staleness of the nicotine and the stain was oblivious on the walls and the ceiling, the curtains looked slightly dingy as well.

In the bedroom, there were two sets of drawers and a closet. The door was slightly ajar and I noticed a police uniform hung on the door. I groaned out loudly, my life just keeps getting better and better. This guy most probably works at the same station, as I will be. Edward is going to find out that what he has been saying about me is true I am a two timing bitch. Maybe he did not use those words but I can. I cannot believe I was so stupid. I have never done something like this before in my life; it is so out of character for me, why did I do?

I could feel the tears forming as I tried to sit up on the edge of the bed to look for my clothes which were piled neatly next to the bed. I got up and went in search of the bathroom.

I had a quick was and noticed a bin by the sink, just out of curiosity I peered into it and really wished I had not, there were two used condoms in it. I rushed to the toilet and promptly threw up.

Once I felt a little better I made my way to the front door not really looking at my surroundings, I mean I won't be coming here again. I tried looking for my cell to ring Rose or Emmett to come and pick me up, but I realised I never took it out with me last night. Therefore, I walked along the streets looking like the whore that I now felt like I was on the look out for a phone booth.

I finally found a phone booth after searching for about ten minutes. My feet hurt, my head hurt and my heart hurt, as I dialled Rose's number.

"Hello." Rose's voice sounded quite.

"It's me." I replied, "Why are you whispering?"

"Emmett's in bed." Rose replied.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Can you get a cab?" She replied.

"Must I?" I asked a little sulkily.

"I think you should." She replied and she snuffled.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"Bella just get back here as quick as possible please." She replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just order the damned cab." She replied slamming the phone down on me.

I went into the store that was close to the Phone booth and asked where I was so I could order a cab. The storekeepers were very nice and ordered the cab for me. I waited for it to arrive.

The journey back to Rose and Emmett's was a long one in my head anyway. I was very disgusted in my conduct and myself. I could not believe I was stupid enough to sleep with a man I did not know. He could have been a murderer or rapist. Maybe I was that drunk that I was unable to perform and he felt pity on me and let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. What about the condoms in the waste bin? Maybe he slept with someone else not me, because surely I was too drunk to manage it twice. Oh great I slept with a total man whore and I am going to get every STD under the sun. Well that would serve you right, right?

I was still in discussion with myself when I pulled up outside their house. Emmett was stood on the garden, his arms folded his face was stone cold; his eyes were full of fury. I gulped as I got out of the car, that's when I noticed my suitcases at his feet.

He looked at me square in the face his voice dripping with venom and was ice cold, "I want you the fuck out of my house."

"Ok." I manage to stammer out.

"I want you to stay away from Rose." His voice was almost a whisper his hands clenched tightly into fists, "I also want you to keep away from Edward."

"Why?" I asked shakily.

"Because you fucked up big time Bella," He replied through gritted teeth, "You have now caused some serious shit between Rose and me."

"I'm sorry." I replied the tears suddenly seeping through my eyelids, "The last thing I wanted to do was cause trouble."

"That's why I think it's best you leave us alone." He replied.

"What have I done?" I replied, "I know it's not an excuse but I was drunk, I am so sorry."

"It's not what you have done it's who you did it with."

"I don't know what to say." I replied.

"You slept with a man who Edward hates and you better hope and pray that Edward never finds out." He warned gravely.

"I am s…" I start to say but Emmett cuts me off with his hand.

"Bella you have been very foolish." He replied, "I am disappointed and angry at you at the moment but this is nothing compared to what Edward will feel."

"I understand." I reply sobbing, "Thank you for having me. Tell Rose I love her."

"I will but not yet." He replied as he picked my cases up and carried them to the cab. "You have got somewhere to go haven't you? Rose said you have."

"Yeah I have." I replied. Without thinking, I went to hug Emmett and he gave me a quick squeeze before pulling away abruptly.

"See you at work." Emmett said as I got in the cab and he walked back towards his house, never looking back once.

I gave the address to the cab driver then sat back and closed my eyes trying my hardest to hold in the tears that wanted to leak out. As the cab pulled up I noticed a curtain twitch, I quickly got out of the cab the driver tried to help me with my cases but I paid him and sent him on his way. Halfway down the path I stopped to look at the big beige stone painted house taking in its beauty.

I started to move forward again slowly but as I looked towards the front door. He stood there in his sheriff's uniform looking as handsome as I remember, just a few more lines on his face and a lot more grey, his moustache twitching in as if trying to hold in a smile and despite my sombre mood I returned it.

I dropped my cases and ran to his now open arms. I jumped at him without a second thought hugging him tightly as he crushed me close to him, I could feel him gently rubbing his nose against my hair as I gently sobbed into his shirt. "I've missed you so much," he whispered before adding, "I love you so much Bells."

"I love you too Dad." I replied hugging him that bit tighter hoping he would chase the demons away, like he did when I was young.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay but with it being Easter I have been unable to get on the computer as much because of my little darling. Hope everyone has had or is having a good holiday and I am hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. Which I should be able too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. I just wanted to put them together and see what the finished product looks like.

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

**I am very sorry how long it has taken me to up-date this story. I hope you can forgive me and will continue to read despite the long delay. I also hope that it was worth the wait.**

**

* * *

**

For One Night Only – Chapter 7

Sheriff Swan, sorry my dad, led me into the house which was once my home. My emotions were all over the place, I was pleased to be back here but as the same time, I was embarrassed about having nowhere else to go.

"You can take your things upstairs when you're ready," he muttered, and then sat down in his big brown leather armchair. He swivelled it around to face me, his eyes followed my movements as I lowered myself onto the matching couch.

"Thank's for letting me stay," I uttered in nervously and looked down at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. I could imagine is disappointment in me.

"This is your home, Bella." I could sense the discomfort in his voice. He coughed to clear his throat, before he continued. "I won't deny it hurt, when you said you would stay with Rose and Emmett."

My head snapped, the knife twist in the gut as I took in his mournful expression.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," I replied, defensively.

"I am sure you didn't, but it still did."

"Sorry, dad."

We suddenly fell into an awkward silence; this gave me the opportunity to take in my surroundings and the décor. When they first moved in it was an old show home so it had a very sterile feeling to it. As I looked around the room, I noticed the framed photographs on the wall and the furniture was mismatched, making me smile.

"You've done it up really well."

"Yeah," he muttered in a typical response for him, with as fewer words as possible.

As we lulled into another round of quietness, I took in my dad's appearance. Of course, his trademark moustache was still intact just a lot greyer than I remembered, his face was a little more wrinkled, but his eyes were shining brightly. He seemed a lot happier than I remembered, marriage to Sue definitely agreed with him.

"So Emmett kicked you out?" I jumped at his voice.

"Yeah," I said on a sigh, and then looked at him curiously, _how did he know that?_

"Seth told me," he responded a ghost of a smile on his face as he answered my unasked question.

"How?"

"Bella, you are my daughter." I noticed how his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "I also know everything that goes on at the Police Department."

"But…" I stammered out.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you were," he said angrily at me, "then you had to go and blurt out your personal history to the whole bar, Bella, how could you?"

"I…" _What a great time to lose my power of speech!_

"I was very disappointed in you, and then you were rude to Emmett when he tried to help you." He shook his head in disgust. "How could you do that to him and when all he tried to do was help. I thought you were better than that."

"I'm sorry," I blurted out then promptly burst into tears.

"Do you realise how bad this could be for Edward? For his career?"

"I honestly don't remember last night," I admitted, the words hiccupped out as I continued to sob. The feeling of shame washed over me. I couldn't believe how I let my personal feelings take over like that, of course, being drunk didn't help the situation.

"Well that is no excuse for what you did, I think you owe some apologies, the first one being Emmett!" He suddenly stood up; he walked towards me and kissed me on the forehead. "Despite everything that has gone on, it's good to have you back home."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wishing the tears would stop falling.

"You start work tonight," he told me and then sighed loudly before he promptly walked out of the house, leaving me stunned.

I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the light brown carpet, my thoughts on how much easier my life was before Edward decided to come back into it and complicate it. I really needed to take back control. Edward was nothing to me anymore, just an annoying irritation that wouldn't go away! I just wish there was a cream or pill for it!

Movement and banging up stairs brought me out of my thoughts. _Great Seth was home!_

Listening intently as I heard a toilet flush. Then the water running as he washed his hands and finally footsteps down the stairs. I braced myself as he walked into the living room.

"What you aren't hung-over?" he shouted loudly as he walked towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a bear hug.

"Seth cut it out." I tried slapping him on the back to loosen his grip on me but he wasn't taking any notice.

"It's great to see you in a better mood," he laughed.

"Did I say anything bad to you?" I had to ask as we pulled apart.

"What do you think?" he asked cocking his head to one side and giving me his cheesiest grin.

"I hate you!" I slapped him on the arm, which just made him laugh as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Thanks."

"So why the melt down last night?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Well when Jake and I walked into the bar, you were giving Emmett an earful."

"I was."

"Shit Bella, I never knew the rumours were actually true. So you were really fucking the boss!"

"Do you have to be so crass?"

"I say what I see, I won't apologise for it. Now the cat's out of the bag!" he laughed unapologetically.

"Go on tell me what did I say?" I groaned.

"I wish I could say not a lot. Unfortunately, you were on a roll. Put it like this, nearly everyone who you will be working with knows that you will never sleep with the boss again. And where he's concerned your panties are a no go area!"

"Were there a lot of people still at the bar?"

"No lucky for you most had gone, but Bella you need to be really careful."

"I know dad said I could cause Edward to lose his job."

"No B it's worse than that."

"Shit, what did I do or say?"

"There was a guy at the bar who really hates Edward, and would do anything to get back at him."

"What's that got to with me?" I asked Seth in confusion.

"Well after your little outburst I think he may know how to get Edward where it really would do damage."

"I wouldn't worry about that." I laughed harshly.

"No Bella, I think you need to watch this guy." Seth's voice sounded concerned.

"You're worrying over nothing."

"No Bella, I really think you could be on this guy's radar now, and that's really worrying. You're just lucky that Jake beat the guy to the punch and took you home."

"Wait? What?"

"You went home with Jake last night."

"I had sex with Jake!" I suddenly felt totally grossed out and instantly wanted to throw up. There's no way in hell, I would have sex with Jacob Black that would be like incest!

"Do you really think that you and Jake would bump uglies?" Seth laughed. I hit him hard.

"But I woke up naked in a bed!"

"Well just because you didn't have sex doesn't mean he wouldn't try and cop a feel!"

"Gross Seth!" I went to slap him again but he dodged out of the way.

"I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why you woke up naked."

"Yeah, Jacob Black is a pervert!"

"Besides that!"

"How will I face him again?"

"Catch him naked."

"I don't think so."

"You'll just have to live with it then."

We bantered for a while then Seth helped me with my cases and he told me to have a nap before we went into work. I was relieved when Seth told me we were working the same shift.

When Seth knocked on my door to wake me, it was dark. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands, _boy I needed that nap!_

I made my way to the bathroom and quickly showered. Seth, bless him, had made us a sandwich to eat on our way to work.

Once the sandwiches had gone, the drive into work was silent. I suddenly wished I had not eaten the sandwich because my stomach was now in turmoil and I suddenly felt the need to throw up.

By the time that Seth had pulled up into the stations parking lot, my hands and face felt clammy. Seth looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"No one will bite you." I could hear the laughter in his voice. My reply was a sarcastic smile.

As I got out of the car, I nearly fell flat on my face. _Stupid seatbelts!_

Strong arms caught my arms and pulled me against a rock hard trunk, the smell of sweat, nicotine and whisky hit the back of my nostrils, I almost did lose my sandwich.

"Sorry," I muttered as I placed my palms against the person's chest and tried to push away from him. His grip tightened, hurting me. I winced and snapped my head up to look my rescuers face, I could not see a lot due to the darkness, but what I could see made me gulp, his facial expression was that of a hungry man. He leaned in closer and sniffed my hair. I stiffened.

"Well, hello again," he said as he moved his nose down the side of my head and a cross my cheek, before he moved away a few inches. His stale breath fanned my face, the smell of whiskey and cigarettes hit my nostrils, which made me heave.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you," I stammered nervously and tried to pull my arm from his tight grasp.

"Oh come on now babe," he smirked evilly at me as I winced at his tight grip, I felt a sudden wave of terror. "Maybe you need reminding what we got up to last night."

"Leave me alone," I said shakily, as I fought back the nausea. A sudden sense of dread washed over me. Instinct told me this guy was really bad news. I wondered if he was the one that Seth had warned me about. The lust that was evident in his eyes made me want to run and find Edward!

His facial expression changed instantly, it twisted angrily and his eyes narrowed as he glared at me. He looked very dangerous. I cried out when his grip became vice like grip, his lips moved to my ear and he snarled, "Don't think this is over Princess. You owe me and I will collect!"

I found myself on the floor dazed, after he had pushed me into the car door.

Seth to me and tried to help me off the ground but, I wanted to calm myself before I even attempted to get up.

"B are you Okay?" he asked as he helped me up. I slumped against him as I tried to catch my breath. I felt a twinge in my back where I had it the car with force.

"Who was that?" I asked still shaken.

"That was the guy you nearly went home with last night."

"Oh God no!" I closed my eyes and shuddered. _Surely all the alcohol in the world would not be enough to warrant going home with that creepo!_

"Yeah, exactly!"

I stuck my tongue out at Seth, to try and hide how affected I was by the incident. I made a discussion that I was not drinking again, not with that slime ball around.

"Just hope and pray that Masen doesn't find out," Seth said as he put his hand on my back and guided me towards the building.

"Why?"

"They hate each other."

"What's that got to do with this incident?" _Where was he going with this?_

"Come on B don't act dumb."

"I really don't have a clue what you mean."

"Let's just hope that Masen doesn't look at the security cameras!" Seth said as we walked through the electric doors.

To say, I was stunned by the transformation of the department would be an understatement. When I left this place it was dark and dreary. Now it was bright, light and new.

"It looks so clean and fresh," I said in awe.

"Yeah it looks like a new building." He laughed at me, "Wait till you see Masen's Office."

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. He just shook his head in amusement and pulled me towards the locker rooms.

Once in the locker room Sue was just getting dressed into her civilian clothes and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for letting me stay," I said feeling slightly awkward.

"You know you are more than welcome."

"I know but I feel, well…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"You are family." She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. I looked up and gave her a shy smile.

"This one's yours," she said as she pointed to a locker with a key in it. "The stuff should fit."

"Thanks."

"Good luck with your supervisor," she said with a smile as she picked her purse up and walked out.

I quickly changed clothes and put on my vest wondering what the night would bring.

I walked out of the locker room then just stood there for a few minutes, _where do I go now?_

When someone pushed by me and nearly knocked me back into the locker room. It was a woman dressed in tight fitting black jeans, an equally tight top, her hair was a dirty blonde color, which hung loosely down her back. She never apologised for bashing into me.

I chose to follow her path hoping it would lead me to where I needed to be. She stopped at a door, knocked once then walked in.

"I've missed you Eddie." Her voice was sickly sweet, almost childlike.

I smirked to myself as I walked by the door that said 'E Masen – Supervisor.'

The woman must have been Lauren. I waited for the jealousy to strike, but it never came, I shook my head in amazement._ Why did I not feel jealous?_

But then again if I really thought about it, if he was doing anything with her he would have to gag her first, because I knew that her voice alone would annoy the hell out of him. By the time, I found my way to the restroom I was in hysterics.

When I walked into the room, I had tears of laughter streaming down my face. Three people looked up at me as I walked into the room. One of them was Seth, who sat on one of the chairs his arms spread out over the backs; he looked up at me and smirked. I sat next to him and tried to compose myself.

He introduced me to the other two people, I thought they were married because their surname was the same but I found out they were brother and sister.

Before I managed to open my mouth, the door burst open and Lauren walked in.

I wish I could say she was beautiful, but I would be lying. Everything about her said false. Her blond hair looked too blond to be natural, her tits looked false, and her face looked too well made up. She actually looked more like a showgirl than a CSI officer.

She told us that it was just the four of us tonight because she needed to be in the lab, because they were short and Edward was stuck doing paper work.

"Would you like me to help with the lab work?" I offered my services.

"No." That was all she gave me, as she glared at me.

"Just asking," I said wondering what had crawled up her ass!

"The best place for you is out in the field, you need to get a feel for the streets."

"Will I be tagging along with someone?" I asked.

"When we are short on resources, I am sure you will be okay princess, if not you could always run to daddy!" She looked at me a smirk on her ruby red lips. She turned on her heels and left.

"What's her problem?" I asked indignantly.

"She's jealous." Seth laughed.

"Of what?" I laughed back.

"Bella she's been after Masen for years and now you turn up and he's totally ignoring her."

"That's not what I heard." I scowl at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I have it on good authority that he wants her!"

"Whoever told you that was full of bullshit!"

"Well you tell Mr Masen that then." I stormed out at that.

XXX

The first few hours were quite mundane and I got to tag along with Seth after all, the worst part of that was Emmett was the arresting officer and to say there was a frosty atmosphere between us was an understatement. When we got back to the station I tried to talk to him, but he just glared at me and walked off. That's when I saw Mr Slime ball again, he was leaned against the wall and clapped as I watched Emmett walk off. I gulped as he slowly sauntered. I gulped and looked around in a sudden panic, how could I escape him?

"There you are Swan."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I had never been so relieved in my life.

"You are going to the hospital." Lauren demanded.

"Why?"

"You better make sure you have a rape kit with you."

"Which hospital? Who am I looking for? Who is the vicitim?"

"Go to the ER at Sunrise Hospital and ask for Dr Cullen."

"Dr Cullen?" I asked stunned.

"Are you deaf or something?" She sighed heavily, "how do I always get them?"

As she walked off, I stood gapping after her, before I shook myself out of my stupor and rushed to get the stuff I would need for the hospital.

XXX

It took me longer than I thought it would to get to the hospital, stupid GPS!

When I made it to the ER reception desk, I was out of breath. I leaned my hands on the edge and tried to catch my breath.

"Honey, you cannot just stand there."

"Sorry," I said breathlessly.

"You need to move."

I held up a finger and took a few deep breaths. "I'm here to see Dr Cullen."

"Aren't we all!" she sighed.

"I know what you mean, but I have been told to ask for him."

"Oh you're here for her?"

I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "For who?"

"Lady T" the receptionist said with air quotes, "as she likes to be called got rushed in here about thirty minutes ago."

"Where can I find her?"

"No you will have to go through Dr Cullen."

"Why?"

"Not sure, but he asked to be paged when you guys showed up."

"Okay… so?" I prompted.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said embarrassed. Then she quickly paged him.

I went to sit on one of the few empty seats while I waited for him to answer his call.

I saw him before he saw me. I stood and made my way towards him.

"We meet again Dr Cullen," I stretched my arm out to shake hands; he looked at it before he took it in his. When his eyes met mine, he looked surprised.

"Are you here for the rape victim?" he asked.

"Just lead the way," I replied hoping I sounded more confident than I was. There was something in his shocked expression that made me doubt my own ability to do this.

"Did Edward send you?" he asked without looking at me.

"No, my supervisor sent me," I replied then followed him. On either side of us, there were shut curtains. You could hear the murmurs of the patients, the odd cough, a groan or too of pain, and my favourite the vomiting!

The smell of vomit mixed with the hospital cleansers ways very heady and my head started to pulse. I hate hospitals for this reason.

He turned to the left and opened a door to a private room.

"She's in here," he said and let me walk into the room, and then he left me with the victim.

Only a wall light lighted the room, the woman on the bed turned to face me, the smile on her face faulted as she looked at me.

"You're not Edward," she stated. I noticed she had a Slavic accent.

"No." What else could I say? Why were you fucking the man I loved at the same time as me? Yeah that would go down really well!

"You are new."

"Not really."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to take some samples and your clothing."

"Where is Edward?"

"I know how to do my job!" I said starting to feel irritated.

"No he doesn't let anyone else handle me."

"Well he can be a bit possessive," I replied unable to stop the bitterness of my words.

She looked at me her eyes widened, and then narrowed them as she moved her head to the side and appraised me. "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"It's you!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, I just thought I would never get to meet you and yet here you are."

"Look shall we get started," I said ignoring her and opened my bag.

While I got the things, I would need. She took her clothes off and changed into hospital scrubs.

She kept asking me questions while I took swabs and photographs of her injuries. I was just taking the last photo of her neck when the door burst open.

"Why is there an incompetent rookie in here?" Edward's angry voice bounced off the walls. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room.

He slammed the door shut and spun me around to face him.

"Fuck!" he swore loudly as he looked at me in surprise. I just gapped at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me through gritted teeth, I knew he was furious because he held the bridge of his nose and he looked like he was counting.

"I was sent by Lauren."

"Fuck! Fuck!" He growled out as he turned and banged his forehead against the wall a few times. I was dumbfounded. _Why was he doing this?_

I moved without thinking and put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched under my touch. I moved my hand away quickly.

"Edward, please stop that."

He did as I said and stood straight, his hands rubbed his cheeks a few times before he turned to face me.

"What did she say to you?" he asked, his face looked calm, but his eyes were telling me a different story.

"Why?"

"Isabella." He moved closer to me.

"What are you wondering if we compared notes?" I asked as I folded my arms in front of me and gave him a defiant look. My heart pounded against my rib cage, I knew I was playing with fire but I didn't care.

He moved closer still, he was entering my personal space. I wish I could say it didn't affect me, but my skin felt like it was suddenly on fire, my breath hitched and my nipples were erect as they pushed uncomfortably against my lacy bra!

"There would be no comparison," Edward whispered thickly. Suddenly I found myself pinned against the wall, his hands either side of my head.

"Well that's obvious because I would never beat the shit out of you for kicks!" I replied haughtily and tried to push him away from me. I think I must have shocked him with my words because I managed to escape easily.

I walked back into the room; I noticed Lady T had put my camera back in my bag. I tried to smile at her but I think it must have looked more like a grimace.

"Our relationship isn't like that," she stated.

I just shook my head. I picked my bag up and turned to leave. Edward stood in the doorway, blocking my only exit.

"Please let me go," I begged as I walked up to him.

"I wish it was that easy," he replied, his hand snaked up and took a lock of air between his fingers.

"You found it easy when I left for New York," I bit back, jerking my head away from his fingers.

"You played me for a fool," he accused bitterly.

"I told you I loved you, and then you ran for the hills," I cried in anguish.

"You were fucking someone else!"

"What?" I shouted unable to believe my ears, "you were my world why would I want to sleep with someone else?"

"Bella I followed you to his house, you even told him you loved him. I just cannot believe you would mess with a married man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked bewildered, "look I know you wanted out of the relationship but to say I was fucking a married man, that's just wrong. Why don't you man up to it you were scared and you wanted an out."

"Oh no, you are not putting this on me, I just want to know one thing did you do it to further your career or was it just because he was willing?"

"Okay I will go with it, who is this imaginary guy I was fucking besides you?"

"Sheriff Swan!" He bellowed.

I gapped at him, did I really hear him right.

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"I heard you tell Sheriff Swan that you love him. Did you do it to further your career?"

I slapped him hard; it must have been hard because my hand stung.

"You really are a fucking idiot!" I shouted.

Dr Cullen walked into the room then, he glared at Edward and I.

"Can you please take your disagreements outside, the people in this place are sick and they don't want to hear your raised voices."

"I think you need to check Mr Masen, he's really sick." I bit out.

"You were the one who was fu… sleeping with a man old enough to be your father."

Lady T laughed at that and we both turned to look at her. She looked at me and winked. I blinked in surprise and realised that she knew.

"Well stupid you just hit the nail on the head."

"What?" he shouted.

"I couldn't fu… sleep with Sheriff Swan because it would be incest," I sighed in defeat, why should I explain myself.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded as he moved towards me.

"Sheriff Swan is my dad you moron," I stated and walked out of the room, before he responded.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that it met your expectations and I do apologise for the long delay, I was concentrating on one of my other stories because I had a case of writers block with this one. I am going to try and tidy my writing up as well over the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know waht you think.**


End file.
